Hole in Chest, not in Heart
by Kabuki-An
Summary: The story about Ichigo turned into Arrancar after his death. Spoliers about fight with Aizen. IchigoxRukia
1. Breaking The Habit

**Episode #1: Breaking the habit**

**Memories concern  
>Like opening the wound<br>I'm picking me apart again  
>You all assume<br>I'm safer in my room  
>Unless I try to start again <strong>

Garganta as always has seemed dark and chaotically. Grit around his feet has started to move by a blaze of wind. The pale moon above them illuminated three tall people and the Garganta. It was easier for him to passing through it than it used to be. He felt the presences of Grimmjow and Nel behind his back.

This time finally came; the time to start everything again.

-How long are you planning to stare at it like that? Move on! - Sexta Espada said.

-Let's go – Nel added.

They passed the gate to Soul Society together. Sand-colour coats were waving behind them. After a few minutes of running, Grimmjow took the lead, playing the boss. Alright, he wants fun, then he'll get it.

-Hey, Grimmjow! Your path seems like a little fragile! - he shouted.

-Shut up! And for me, it seems that you're running very slowly down here. The air in Garganta doesn't fit you? - Grimmjow shouted back.

-I am running slowly? I care about quality of the path, you moron! Well, let's see who's the fastest one!

-Enough – Neliel interuptted. In adult form she could be very serious. - We're almost on the place.

Nel was right. They were able to see the sky in Soul Society. But it was red sky, sky blured by blood of his friends.

**I don't want to be the one  
>Who battles always choose<br>Cuz inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused <strong>

They jumped out of the gate and landed in the middle of battlefield. The view was like from a cheap horror. Buildings were ruined, around every corner were lying massacred corpses. Even sunset, like to express sorrow for deceaseds, was decorated by a colour of blood. It wasn't the same clear and well-kept Soul Society as he had known.

-It seems that they had got big party – Grimmjow said and turned over lying body by a top of his shoe. Shinigami had got slotted chest, his eyed were staring at the sky without expression.

-We're late – he said. - Battles always begin in the morning.

-Then, what are we going to do? - Nel asked.

-I know one good place, where we can stay the night. It's certain that they already know about us, but hiding is a good idea.

-And we will attach to the fight in the morning. Is it right? - Nel ended. - But, if they already know about our presences, will they send someone to check us out?

-With these losses? It's possible, but I don't think if Shinigami have anyone who's able to fight. Even so, it's sure, that they'll save him up for tomorrow.

-Tch -Grimmjow snorted.- And we have to wait again. All right, do the lead.

They sonidoed from there to go to the place, where Kurosaki Ichigo, human and Shinigami had trained his bankai.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I know it's not alright<br>So I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit tonight <strong>

-Yamamoto-sou-taichou, I have worrying news – Mayuri spoke on the captain's war meeting. Everyone looked at him with glance which says: How-can-you-have-something-worse-than-we-already-have-?.

-Speak, Mayuri – general agreed with a tired voice.

-Few minutes before captain's meeting, my instruments had registered some kind of anomaly. Now, in the sphere of Seiretei have appeared new cluster of powerful reiatsu. It doesn't seem like reiatsu of our enemies. However, after a moment this sourse of reiatsu had moved into grounds of Rukongai. Because of lack of barrier that something could pass without difficulties. At this moment, Nemu is trying to precisely define its location.

Among of all captains have spread the comnotion. Strange source of reiatsu? The commanders of divisons have whispered between each other and after a moment, Ukitake spoke to Mayuri:

-So, are you able to define more exacly the character of this reiatsu, Mayuri-taichou?

-For me – Mayuri looked in eyes of everyone collected – this is reiatsu of a hollow.

After this statement, the deep silence have collapsed.

-Are you sure, Mayuri?- Hitsugaya asked.

-No! - captain of 12th squad replied in a maniac's tone.- And this is the most wonderful! This reiatsu is too powerful for one hollow, it might be 4 or 5! It's too irregular and bestial. But I bet on a hollow.

-Considering that dobtful analysis, we can't do anything – Yamamoto announced. - We also don't have enough amount of fit people. That's why we can't afford ourself to reconnoitre...

-I beg you pardon, Yamamoto-sou-taichou – Byakuya interuptted.

-What is that, Byakuya?

-My fuku-taichou, Abarai Renji is able to fight. During today's battle, he got only small injuries. I think, that he can do this duty.

-According to, he couldn't stand against this opponent. Abarai will be easily detect and force to fight. But, because he is in so good condition, he will be the most useful tomorrow. I apportion fuku-taichou of 6th division as commander of attack, which purpose is to defeat this enemy. Ukitakie-taichou, is Kuchiki Rukia able to fight?

-In today's fight she sustained only light wound it right arm. Since tomorrow, she will be fine.

-Join her in Abarai's squad. Meeting's over.

**Cultured my cure  
>I tightly lock the door<br>I try to catch my breath again  
>I hurt much more<br>Than anytime before  
>I have no options left again <strong>

White wheel of the moon, was slowly rising through the night sky, when first tear flowed of Rukia's eyes at this night. As every night, at the same time, Rukia has woken up and started to mourn the past.

It was already a year. A year and one month, she corrected herself.

Since Ichigo was dead.

Dead, dead, dead...

This one word has echoed through Rukia's head. And, of course it caused another tide of sorrow.

She cursed Aizen. She cursed herself. She cursed all the world.

Rukia cursed Aizen for finished off Ichigo after using by him Final Getsuga Tenshou. She cursed herself for that Ichigo was dying on her lap and she couldn't do anything about that. She cursed all the world for that it was so impassive.

She had already heard about strange reiatsu and about that, she's going with Renji and another few Shinigamis to defeat that.

To be honest, this hollow, or something like that could kill her. Rukia have had no reason for living any longer.

**I don't want to be the one  
>Who battles always choose<br>Cuz inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused <strong>

-It seems, that they are going to attack from three directions at the same time. They opened three gates from the Hell – Grimmjow stated, when he was looking at waking up to life – or, to fight – Seiretei. Grimmy smirked. - It's better for us, isn't it?

-Certainly. Let's seperate. I take the gate the nearest to us. Among Shinigamis over there, I feel familiar reiatsu.

-I will do like that even if you don't say it! - Sexta Espada shouted. - I don't get it, why the hell YOU command.

-Well, Grimmjow, I'm glad that you finally approve it – now he was smirking.

-Fights are starting – Nel noticed consciously.

-Which gate do you take, Nel? - Grimmjow asked.

-That, on the south – she pointed.

-So, if everybody „has" his gate then we can go. Look, skeletons are already going out – after these words, he jumped out of the hill. He have already heard screams of the first dyings.

They were obligate to eliminate the source of reiatsu. Rukia hoped that none will blame them for not doing that. Her group had to fight when gate appeared on their way. From the gate, hell skeletons have started to come out, as they call these creatures.

This war has started about three weeks ago and has already taken half of Shinigamis. It also destroyed most of buildings in Soul Society, including Rukongai. Everything had started, because of releasing Aizen from his prison. This time, instead of Hueco Mundo, he escaped to the Hell. From there, Aizen have sent immortal skeletons to Soul Society, which bodies must be destroyed with all pieces to make them do not come back. It wasn't any longer the same refined and planned war as that from year ago. Now, it was going only about revange by using brutal power.

However, all these facts turn pale in view of one principal case; there was nobody to put hope on. There was no symbol, no hero. Someone, who would give them faith in victory – so what, that it will be illusive? Captains themselfs have already losen a faith into anything. Everybody knew that there was only one person which will be able to satisfy these desire; the desire of hope. Now, this person was dead.

Skeletons pressed Rukia; so funny, five against only her.

-Mae, Sode no Shirayuki! - she shouted, or she tryied to shout, because skeletons attacked Rukia from every possible direction.

-Bankai! Hihi Ou Zabimaru!

Huge snake with red afro on the head sweeped out all skeletons, which have attacked Rukia.

Rukia breathed and reached her Zanpaktou.

-Thanks, Renji! - she shouted to her friend.

-No prob, Rukia! - Renji smiled and rised his thumb to her.

But next skeletons have already left the Hell Gate. Rukia standed on her feet and was waiting for them.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I'll never be alright<br>So, I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit tonight <strong>

-Ooooo – Mayuri came forward to monitor. - Interesting. Nemu! - he called his lieuntant.

-Yes, Mayuri-sama? - Nemu asked in her usual, calm voice.

-I have a message for Yamamoto-sou-taichou. Foreign reiatsu splited up. Nom I'm sure; there are three huge sources of reiatsu. Each other of them is moving to one of opened gates. Their speed can be compared to shunpou. It's all clear now – Mayuri squinted his eyed, watching dates on the screen. - Not shunpou, but sonido! They are definitively Arrancars. With reiatsu compared to Espada. Lead themselfs.

Another Shinigami, companion in arms, fell with shout. His body was still shivering, while dying. Rukia took the revange of his death, by destroying the skeleton using kidou.

Only few more Shinigami have left. Apart from them, on the battlefield were only Rukia and Renji. She turned around in the moment to see three skeletons, which pressed Renji to the ground.

-Renji! - she shouted and Rukia had wanted to run to help him but suddenly she felt cold into her stomach, and after it great pain. She fell on her knees and spitted out some blood. Rukia heard other Sinigami's shouts of agony. The skeleton, which have stabbed Rukia from the back, took his rusty sword from her body. She caught a glimpse of skeleton was going to the final stroke. Then Rukia, in the least proper moment, got an attack of a black humour. She imagined that, she's a cryminalist which is convicet to pay back for her sins. And now, she is going to do this. She's kneeling on the ground, with closed eyes, in front of her executioner, waiting for punishment.

Sayonara...I beg you, Ichigo...forgive me.

**I'll paint it on the walls  
>Cuz I'm the one that falls<br>I'll never fight again  
>and this is how it ends <strong>

Nothing happend.

Rukia opened her eyes to see what have stopped her penance. Her view has covered a cloak in sand colour. She wanted to see something more, than it, so Rukia lifted her head up.

Unfortunetlly, wounded Rukia's arms hadn't kept this moves. As the effect, her elbows stooped under her weight and she fell on the bloodstained ground. Rukia turned over, on her back and she reached her purpose in some way. Now, Rukia was seeing all figure of a new-comer. Tall form has covered cloak with a wide hood. Only if he(or she) could look directly on her, she will be able to see his/her face.

However, it wasn't the most important thing in all situation. The most important was that, hooded person was holding skeleton's sword by a bare hand. It has seemed that the sword was stopped in a flight, maybe a second before killing Rukia.

Stranger tightened fingers on the sword's blade. Almost immediately, the blade even did not split up, but CRUSHED in his hand(something was saying Rukia, that it must be a man). Skeleton was staring at useless rest of his weapon with his empty orbits. Then, he rushed with a scream on the enemy.

Soon after that, he turned into ash.

After a moment, Rukia have released what had happend, because of overhelming power, which has eclipsed her senses. Releasing more amount of reiatsu was the fastest was to kill the skeletons. But it was tiring and not too effective. Even Zaraki Kenpachi hasn't decided for that too often.

But this hollow...this Arrancar, now Rukia was sure that, has seemed to have immeasurable reiatsu. When he increased his spiritual power just for a moment, Rukia had an impression like a gate had opened to her. His reiatsu was chaotically and violent, but there wasn't any wild desire for blood. It was something DIFFERENT.

Skeletons have concentrated all their watch on him. Seeing, that he is the most dangerous, crowd has rushed to him.

Instead of answering as an attack, Arrancar has used sonido to move away from Rukia and being closer to the crowd of skulls and metal. Rukia has known what's going to happen. But she was scared either.

This time, tide of power has flooded entire walley. Ground and walls of the nearest houses have started to broke. Air has been iluminating and shivering. Rukia had a dominated feeling, that if she could get any closer to the range of powerful reiatsu she would disappear, like she would never egzisting. After weak and guilty Shinigami won't be any trace.

The power disapperad as fast as it came. The newcomer was standing still, with hood on the head. Only wind has moved gently flaps of his coat.

When Rukia has cooled dwon after the shock, to her mind arrived message, that she had pierced by the sword. Pain from the wound was emanating at all her body. She moaned and curled up on the ground.

-Let me see your wound.

Rukia didn't even notice when her deliver had appeared next to her. Pain was darkening all world. She felt, through the pain, that someone has placed his hand on her injury. Then, Rukia felt weird, but not bad, heat, which has erased the pain. When the heat stopped, pain got back, but not as strong as it used to be.

She felt, that she's lifting up into the air. Terrified by that, Rukia opened her eyes. And she thought, that skeleton had to kill her then.

Worried eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo were staring at her intensively. Which left eye was behind broken mask.

Rukia didn't know any further is it reality, dream, nightamre or hell. Her last thought was feeling guilty.

Ichigo was standing with fainted Rukia in arms for a while. He pressed her to his chest and caught in more comfortable way. Now, he had to decide what to do.

He partly healed her the worst wound. But she had lost a lot of blood and she needed help. The best help. Ichigo thought about Orihime, but he knew she was in living world. To be honest, it was better; Orihime's reaction for Ichigo's form would be...time-consuming. Kurosaki remembered, when he was a human being, Inoue was scared of his mask at the begging. What about now.

-Ru...kiah – hoarsing voice sounded behind Ichigo. - Who...are you? And what did you...do to Rukia-a?

Arrancar turned around to voice's owner. In front of him was standing his old companion, Abarai Renji.

-Do you really need to ask, Renji? - Kurosaki asked. All situation was a bit depresing to him; that, he had to introduce himself to friends and gain their trust.

Shock has windened Renji's eyes. Crushed by wounds and surprise he fell down on he's knees.

-I-Ichigo...?Kurosaki...Ichigo? - Renji rasped.

Orange-haired Arrancar dropped his head under the hood. He didn't say anything more. He just couldn't. Ichigo sonidoed into direction of 4th division barack's.

-H-hey! - Renji shouted to his back.

Reunion...he didn't think it could be so painful. View of injured Rukia was enough. Ichigo decided, that lieuntant of 6th squad would manage. Kuchiki needed help immediately.

He knew that Nel and Grimmjow were still fighting. However, he had to save Rukia. He wasn't sure how Shinigami will accept him; as curse, or delivery? Will they belive him? Apart from that...

-Damn – Ichigo said, standing in the place.

The worst of possibilities has happened. In front of him were standing, no one other, than 6th squad's captain, Kuchiki Byakuya and 10th squad's captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou. Combination of these captains wasn't a good sign for Ichigo. First will kill him only for sight of carrying by Arrancar half-alived Rukia. Liliputian will attack him for reiatsu itself. Racist.

-Kisama. - Byakuya drawled. - Who are you?

Too mach explanations. Too much talking. Too much waste of time. Rukia needed help immediately. But how to avoid these two? If Ichigo hadn't to carry Rukia, he would easily deal with them. But now he couldn't just disclose himself. Too many questions, not enough time. He had to pass them and went to someone from 4th division.

-I asked you who are you – Byakuya repeated. - Anyway, I see, that you have losen your tongue.

-Better, if you pass Kuchiki to us and give up – Hitsugaya added. - You don't have any chances with our two.

Ichigo smirked because of that last statement. Fools. However, he could pass them Rukia. He would be sure, that she will be immediately healed. But he had to help him by himself. He still had a debt to her. Huge debt...

-Are you deaf, or what, thoughtless beast? - Hitsugaya shouted.

-If – Ichigo said in a low voice – you call me "thoughtless", I shouldn't answer...should I?

'That voice...' thought Byakuya 'where did I hear it?'

-What did you do to Rukia.- chief of Kuchiki's household asked.

This time, Ichigo didn't even trouble himself to answer. He thought, that he lost here too much time and he put on simply solutions; using sonido, he appeared behind the two of captains.

-Cheap trick – Byakuya said. - I can see you.

Ichigo recognized his own text from above 2 years ago. However, he didn't have time to think, because he heard from his back:

-Daiguren Hyourinamuru!

He used his last chance to run away from ice dragon, which had headed directly to him.

-Now, Byakuya! - Hitsugaya shouted.

'Huh?' Ichigo was surprised. 'Cooperation?'

-Hadou no sanjuusan: Soukatsui! - calm voice declaimed.

'Damn it!' Kurosaki thought and dodged from blue lightning. Place, where moment ago was Ichigo's head, Byakuya's kidou has hit. When he was standing firmly on his legs, he felt that something is missing. And that's when he noticed looks of Toushirou and Byakuya. They were staring directly on his face, which hadn't been covered by a hood. His cloak has hit by the spell.

-My, my – Ichigo sighed, standing straight. - I liked this coat, you know?

He smirked gently because of all absurd of the situation and he sonidoed from their eyes.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>But now I have some clarity  
>to show you what I mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I'll never be alright<br>So, I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>Breaking the habit tonight **

-Unohana-taichou, that is...- lieuntant Kotetsu has started.

-I know, Isane – her captain interupted her. - We don't know the intentions of that Arrancar. However, we have to protect injureds here.

-Yes – tall healer agreeded. She stood up from healed by her patient and turned to direction of moving reiatsu.

Captain, lieuteant and most of the healers were on the courtyard of 4th division barack's. There aren't any place in the buildings for injureds, so they have healed here. Anyway, everyone, wounded and officers felt overhelming coming forward spiritual energy. No one has felt this kind of reiatsu for a year, but everyone has remember – Arrancars. That concrete Arrancar had reiatsu on level compared to Espada. The same was about his two companions. Though if they were far away, their power was noticeable even from this distance.

Kotetsu Isane fastened herself in awaiting for dangerous. Huge reiatsu was getting closer. All officers have standed behind her and captain Unohana. Everyone was nervous. If they have to fight, the biggest chance had only captain of 4th squad.

Isane missed the moment when the opponent had appeared. In one moment there was nothing in front of her, next lieuntant was staring at tall form. Sand-colour, tousled coat waved lightly by small breeze. Behind the mask was winked hazel eye at her.

Kotetsu heard like Shinigamis behind her had stepped back. Even her, scared by enormous spiritual energy took one step further.

-Easy, Isane – captain Unohana said to her, still watching Arrancar. - Watch him more closely.

Unfortunately, she couldn't do this, because newcomer spoke:

-Unohana-san.

Orange hair...that voice...tall figure...it can't be...

-Kurosaki-san - captain answered with her normal, calm voice.- Long time, no see. Who are you carrying so tightly?

Only just, Kotetsu noticed, that Ichigo, or someone with his look, was firmly hugging to his chest small petite form. Now, he placed it very genlty on the ground.

-Unohana-san – Kurosaki said with real pain in his voice. - I beg you, heal her!

Lieuntant of 4th division windened her eyes, seeing fainted member of 13th division, Kuchiki Rukia. As she knew, Ichigo used to be friends with Rukia, when he was living...being a human...Kotetsu didn't know how to say it.

-I didn't come to fight here – Kurosaki assured. - I don't have bad intentions about you. I AM Kurosaki Ichigo. Still.

Retsu Unohana without hesitation came up to Rukia and kneed next to her. She looked at half-healed wound in patient's stomach.

-This wound – Unohana asked – was skinned over by using something simmilar to healing by kidou...am I right?

-Yeah – Kurosaki responded. - At least I could do that for her.

-Hmm – without any further questions, the healer took up for her job.

-Thank you – Ichigo whispered.

-Do not thank – Unohana said out load. - I am the one to thank you. Because of you I have a chance to save up one more person. In this war, it doesn't happen very often.

Kurosaki just tightened his lips and didn't say anything more.

-So, Kurosaki, I see, that you finally found out some old friends, don't you? - asked one of another two forms, which appeared next to Ichigo. Both of them had the same coats as old Shinigami Substitute.

-Sort of. What about you two?

-Phi – first voice snorted. - It even couldn't call a fight. I hadn't release my sword, and that Shinigamis...

-Who - voice of old man interrupted him. Ichigo's eyes widened when he recognized its owner – are you? What do you want? Do you serve Aizen?

-We do not serve Aizen – second, female voice answered.

-Jii-san – Ichigo said, turned around to face the general of Soul Society and his suite, which contains almost all captains. - Time to end this masquerade.

'It's time to break the habit' he added in his thoughts.

At the same time, Kurosaki Ichigo, Neliel Tu Odershvank and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez teared their coats off.


	2. Vanilla Cigarettes

„**Hole in chest, not in heart"**

**Episode #2: Vanilla cigarettes.**

_Rukia was angry. He was late for 20 minutes. She was standing like that idiot near the place where they have arranged their date. She looked at her watch again: now he was 21 minutes late._

_-Sorry for keep you waiting, ma'am – low voice sounded behind her. She immedietely turned around and faced with cigarett smoke. It smelled like vanilla. - I beg you pardon, my dear Rukia. Something stopped me. Are you angry? You can shout at me if you like._

_Rukia looked into his hazel eyes and felt, like all her anger melt like snow on the thaw. She shivered a bit, because of this feeling and said:_

_-N-no – she said in a soft voice. It was true, as always when she has seen him, all her sorrows disappear. Just like now._

_-Really? That's so good, my dear. - he inhaled cigarette and took something out of his back. - That's so good, because I bought you a present to soften you, if you are angry at me._

_When Rukia saw the plush Chappy in Ichigo's hands, she couldn't stop, but she reached his neck and hugged him. It was a hard task; Rukia had to jump a bit._

_-Oh, thank you, Ichigo, thank you! - she screamed like a little girl. She snuggled into him and smelled his scent. The scent of vanilla cigarettes._

_-I'm happy to know, that you like it, Rukia – he whispered into her ear. - I'm so happy..._

_-Now, where we will go, Ichigo? Where will you take me this time? - Rukia asked when they were walking through the night streets._

_-I thought about my home, but it's just a suggestion. You have never been there, haven't you, my dear? - he smirked to her. That smirk killed her and Rukia smiled in a response. To be honest, she could be anywhere if she was with him._

_-All right, I don't mind – Rukia said._

_-Would you like something to drink? - Ichigo asked, when they were in his room. He was living alone in big and luxury apartment. Rukia could only dream about that._

_-No, thank you – she responded. The only thing she wanted then was HIM._

_-OK, please say if you need something, ma'am. I'm on your services. Just say. - Ichigo finished his cigarette and leaned next to her on the sofa. Rukia felt vanilla in his breath. He was always soaked through that scent. His house smelled the same._

_-Rukia – Ichigo whispered into her ear. - Rukia..._

_-Rukia..._

_-Rukia._

_-Hey, Rukia._

-Rukia, wake up!

-Ruuukiaaa!

-Cappuccino! - she screamed.

-Rukia, finally, you're awake! I have been trying to bring you back to reality for at least 5 minutes! Anyway, what about a cappuccino? - asked voice next to her.

Rukia sat on her bed and looked around. She was in 4th barack's room, she recognized it, because of lack of furniture. Next to her was sitting Renji, all in bandages.

-Renji! Are you all right? -she asked in a suprised voice.

Abarai laughed a bit and answered:

-The only one who needs care is person screaming about cappuccino.

Rukia fell down on the pillows. She felt so tired and her stomack hurt, but not as bad as before when...

-Ichigo! - she remembered everything now. The fight, overpowering skeletons and then...Ichigo, or someone who looked like him...

Suddenly, Renji got serious. He leaned his eyes down.

-Renji...? - Rukia asked. - What's going on? Is this really...

-Yes – he interupted her. - Yes, they are here.

-They? What 'they'? - Rukia was getting impatient. - Say it, Renji!

Her childhood friend glanced at her and finished:

-The New Espada.

They were staring at each other with concentration. Three Arrancars against 6 exhausted captains: Yamamoto-sou-taichou, Soi Fong, Unohana, Kommamura, Kyouraku and Ukitake. All of them were still standing in front of 4th division's barracks. No one was going to say a word. Apart from...

-GYAAAAAAH! - Grimmjow shouted in annoyed. - WHAT THE HECK? MOOOOVEEEE OOOONN, KUROSAKI! IF NOT, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR DAMN ASS!

-Calm down, Grimmjow – Ichigo said seriously. - It's not time for your complains.

His cold and cool voice surprised captains; he could saw it in their eyes. But it made its effect; Grimmjow immedietely shuted up.

Soi Fong, the captain of the second division, has screwed her eyes. Ichigo guessed that, she was still considered them as a danger.

-So – she has started – you said, you're calling yourselves 'the new Espada', right?

Ichigo concentraited his attention on her. He knew she can be fast and how dangerous her shikai is.

-That's right – he answered.

-And you have said that you're here without any bad intentions against us, haven't you? - Soi Fong was still asking.

-Is it an invastigation, or you have a bad memory, Soi Fong? - Ichigo got a little annoyed. - Yes, that's what we have exactly said. Do you need any further repeats?

-Kurosaki! - Soi Fong got easily angry and now she was shouting. - Do not play with me! You're on our lands and we can easily...

-YOU are on your own lands and YOU can be easily beaten up – Nel, whose was keeping silence from the begginging, now interrupted the shorty woman. - It's not the threat. Today, I was fighting next to - or, to be more honest, saving – your people. All of them were weak and exhausted. So, I think it's unpolite, when you're acting like we have attacked you, not protected – she added in a bit hurt voice.

Soi Fong now got really angry, even if Nel was saying that – enough, it was truthfully – things with her usual, childlish voice. Ichigo hasn't never liked that shorty captain, but he was always respecting her. Now, he's opinion about her got worse.

-Who are you, bitch? - Soi Fong shouted. - You have no law to admonish me!

-I'm Neliel Tu – said Nel. - Previous Tercera Espada. If you don't belive it, someday I can show my number to you, it's on my back.

-You bastard! - woman reached Zanpaktou on her back and released it. - Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!

In her hand, wakizashi has transformed into a gold sting. Soi Fong was just going to attack and she stant in expectant position. Nel hasn't moved a bit.

Ichigo sighed. He knew that something like this would happend, but would never expect, the initative will come from green-haired Arrancar with childlish personality. It wasn't the right time to expose their power, no matter who would start the fight.

-Now, it's my turn to say it – Ichigo said to Nel. - Enough, Neliel.

Ichigo looked into her green eyes deeply. _It's not the time._ Nel has seemed to understand and she was just going to say something to Soin Fong, when Yamamoto interrupter with words:

-I think, I should say the same to you, Soi Fong-taichou. That's enough! And you – this time he was speaking to three Arrancars – you saved our people. But it's not the proof, that it's not a trap. Arrancars used to serve Aizen. Why it would be different this time?

-You, old fogey, used right tense – Grimmjow said. - Arrancars _used to_ serve Aizen. But we're not the same Espada anymore. Apart from Kurosaki. He's a newbie.

-We're the new generation of Espada – Nel continued. - The New Espada, formed to fight against Aizen, this time. Our only purpose is to defeat him. And we are stonger.

-Faster, stronger and more determined than before. We're strong enough to take a revange for all that bastard have done to us – Grimmy added.

-Apart from me – said Ichigo with a smirk. - I'm going to take a revange for started this war again and make Rukia suffering. That's my purpose.

-Ahh, it's the same, you idiot! - blue hair against the orange one. - That's the same, because you're fighting with him! Damn, you pissed me off!

-Shut up already! You're ruining my atmosphere! - Ichigo shouted.

-Who cares about your atmosphere? Kurosaki, someday, I will definetily kill you!

-I'm waiting for that day, Grimmy.

-Don't call me like that!

-YOU MORONS! - the female, well-known voice interrupted. Both of them looked scared at Nel. Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't know that side of their companion... - We have work to do, and you're doing what? Wasting time for details! We are in front of main characters in Seiretei, our futured companions-in-arm! Manage yourselfs!

When Neliel has ended, both of guys were staring at her with fear in the eyes and they agreeded quickly:

-Y-yes, ma'am! - they shouted together.

-Good. Let's come back to our talk. - she calmed herself down. Then The New Espada noticed looks from captains. All of them were staring on them with surprise read on their faces.

'It isn't th Espada, they have known', thought Ichigo. 'They are surprised because of our arguments. They, or better, WE, me and other Shinigamis, used to see Espada as organization formed only to fight, without any human's behaviours. Probably it was true, but it had changed. Even if I and Grimmjow had an argue, we're still comrades. That's why we can call ourselfs „new" Espadas. I think, Nel might agree with my viewpoint.'

-My, my – Kyouraku Shunsui sighed. - It seemed like that tall lady was going to kill you two. Well, Nel-san, you have a lot of conviction in you. To just shut up two, violent men... - Kyouraku smiled to her from under his hat. - Impressive.

-Taichou! - Nanao Ise appeared next to her captain with angry look.

-Don't be jealous, Nanao-chan! - Kyouraku laughed. Lieuntant blushed and looked down. - Back to the topic – captain said to Arrancars – what are you going to do now?

-No matter, if you allow me or not, I'm going to stay for now – Ichigo answered. He was very determinated and cared only about one person. - I want to know how's Rukia. But it's my decision. Unohana-san? I know you haven't got many rooms. I can stay outside. Just to have a look on Rukia.

-I don't mind, Kurosaki-san. – Retsu looked on him. - Feel free.

-Grimmy, Nel? - Ichigo said to his companions. - I don't know or care what you are going to do. I'm off – with these words he was about to enter the barrack when he felt pressure of familiar reiatsu.

'Oh, no, they again?' thought Ichigo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo – Hitsugaya's voice sounded behind him. - Is that you?

-Toushirou. Byakuya. - Ichi faced them. - Long time, no see? I hope you don't posses me for previous fight. I had to...

-KUROSAKI! - Hitsugaya shouted and rushed into Ichigo.

-It seems that a lot of people greet you with open arms – Sexta Espada(or Former Sexta Espada) mumbled. - And how they love your surname!

-Shut up...

-Hitsugaya-kun, no! - Ukitake said to 10th's squad captain.

-Stop it, Hitsugaya! - Yamamoto ordered.

But words didn't work on angry Hitsugaya. He still associate Arrancars with Aizen and danger. He didn't even release his bankai, just rushed to Ichigo with a scream. He and Byakuya had to finally caught Ichigo up.

Ichigo sighed. He thought it wasn't any danger of fight any longer. And suddenly, this... It seemed that he had to expose a bit of his abilities. But just a little piece.

One step. Only one step to his purpose, which was orange-haired hollow. Usually calm and cold Hitsugaya, turned into brutal beast, but it didn't happen in one instant. It was because of this war. Gradually, thoughtless and violent fight caused that change. He wasn't the one. Others were changing too. In some examples it was better to seen. Hitsugaya has hidden that changes for too long and now, they esploded with huge power.

He wasn't thinking. That war taught him this.

He wanted to kill.

Toushirou swinged his Zanpaktou. It was still in sealed form, but it didn't matter then. He wanted to kill.

Kurosaki was still standing. He was looking at Hitsugaya with serious look on face, but didn't manage to escape. What was he going to do?

But it didn't matter to Hitsugaya. He only wanted to kill.

Ichigo raised his hand. All of these accidents were happening in quaters of second. Hitsugaya was just going to deprive Kurosaki his head. Just a moment, he couldn't stop this hit by bare hand...

He stopped it.

Bare hand. Stopped. The hit.

'Impossible' was the first word, which appeared in Hitsugaya's mind. Kurosaki was still wearing poker face. Hard, determinated eyes were staring at shocked Hitsugaya. Arrancar rised his hand with Hyourinmaru, so Toushirou hung on the sword. Kurosaki leaned his head down, to meet Hitsugaya's eyes.

-Hey – he said. - shrimp like you should know where he can reach and where he can't reach. Cool yourself down. There's no need to fight.

-There is a need to fight. I want to kill you! - white-haired captain muttered.

Kurosaki widened his eyes and let Hitsugaya go. He seemed...scared. He was staring at Toushirou with worried expression. They were looking at each other for a while, then Kurosaki turned around and walked away.

Hitsugaya, whose calmed down a bit, cried after him:

-H-hey! We didn't finish our fight!

-We have nothing to fight for. YOU have nothing to fight for – Kurosaki turned his head to see him, still walking. - We'll talk later, when you and your sword will be able to fight. Now you're too weak. Because you don't have a reason to fight. What has this war done to you, Toushirou? I don't recognize you.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

Ichigo was walking trough corridors in 4th's squad barrack, on his way to Rukia, when his name echoed in his head. He stopped immedietely and stared into space.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, can you hear me? I hope you don't sleep..._

Ichigo opened the nearest door and seeing nobody in there, he entered. He slighted it and then answered the voice.

-No, I don't sleep. What do you want?

_Oh, finally, _voice answered. _ I just want to know how are you. Did the mission complete? Have they trusted you?_

-Sort of – Ichigo replied into air. - They're careful, but the situation is calm here.

_Friends of yours?_

Arrancar tightened his lips.

_Ichigo?_

-Injured, but now safe – the answer sounded after a moment.

_Good, v_oice sighed. _Now I have a question for you. Or rather, request. Can you do something to distract Kurotsuchi Mayur?_

-What do you mean? - Ichigo frowned.

_Do you think he's watching the real world...very directly?_

-Hmm – guy was deeply in his thoughts for a moment. - I don't think so. They have enough problems here. And I think, that strange and scaring captain is so interested in events here, so he care only about situation in Soul Society. They don't even have a barrier around Seiretei.

_Mmm, _the voice in his head growled. _Brilliantly! Thanks for the info, Kurosaki Ichigo! To the next hearing._

-Yeah, yeah, get already lost! - Ichigo mumbled. - Get out of my head!

_Love ya too,_ voice said in a sarcastic way and the pressence dissapeared.

Ichigo leaned against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

Now, he has another, more difficult task.

How he can look at Rukia's eyes again?

-So, I think, I'll be going now – said Renji, picking himself up from the floor. - I have to join captain Kuchiki and maybe I'll find out more about recent situation. Now, you must rest and...

Knocking interupted Renji into his speech. Rukia widened her eyes, feeling reiatsu behind the door. However, 6th's squad lieuntant frowned and he was just about to reach to his Zanpaktou, when he found out there was nothing onto his belt. Wearing katanas in squad's 4th barracks was prohibited.

-Umm...Rukia? - soft and, what was far more painful, familiar voice sounded behind the door. -May I come in?

So uncertain, so familiar, so...missing. Rukia was breathing with a heavy heart. She couldn't belive she hear this voice again... Voice of her dearest friend, or... Suddenly she memorized her dream. No. No matter what, Ichigo was out of her range. 'Stupid', Rukia said to herself. 'You have still too big debt about him. He'll never forgive you. He...'

Rukia came back into reality. Renji was staring at the door with angry look. She found out, during their conversation, that Renji was very unfaithful about the newcomers. Probably, he has already agreeded with Ichigo's death and didn't belive in their intentions.

Not so as Rukia has done. She still couldn't agreed with this and the awareness of guilt. She was so selfish. She has only wanted to all this stuff never happend for one reson – to do not feel guilty. When she has been thinking about it like that was, she was feeling worse and worse.

But now he's back. How to deal with it? Rukia didn't know. How to face him?

She changed his life. If they have never met each other, he could have simply and easy life, without supernatural worries, risking life and saving up all world. The most important: Ichigo wouldn't be dead.

The door has slowly opened. The orange-haired head has put into room. He looked around and said:

-Oh, hey Renji – his voice was quiet, so strange to him. - May I come in?

Ichigo wasn't looking at Rukia at all. He concentreited fully on the second man into room.

What the hell... Rukia was pushed by amazing truth she has just released. It was so...so...so different! Her dearest nakama and a person which Rukia feared the most was now standing in front of her eyes, asking if he can come in in so unusual way for him. Could it be still the same person?

-Ichigo – said Renji. - Is that really you?

Now, Kurosaki entered the room and Rukia could see him with all his glory. He was a bit taller, but maybe it was because of that she was laying on the bed and everything might seem bigger. Ichigo was dressed in Espada style. She noticed, that kimono he was wearing looked like his ban kai's one. But it was white, just like the rest of his outfit.

Everything looked the same as Rukia has remembered. Spiky, orange hair, frowned expression, hazel eyes...Oh. Here's a difference. His left eye was behind white mask with red signes. It has covered his face from eyebrow to the half of a cheek.

-I just want to ask how are you, Rukia – he said. - Sorry for bothering you.

-No, no, no! - said Renji, a little relaxed but also confused about Ichigo's voice. - I was just about to leave. See ya' Rukia!

With these words Renji left the room. He unfaithfully glared at Ichigo while passing the door. In response Ichigo sighted quietly.

Now they were alone. Kurosaki was standing still at the same place and he wasn't looking at Rukia at all.

Two natural enemies. Shinigami vs. Hollow. How ironic. He used to be a Shinigami, like her. Because...Because he ruined his life. She made him suffer. And what's the result? Now, he is standing in front of her, probably he blames her so much, that he doesn't want to look at her.

What did she make of him?

A Hollow. A monster. If she wasn't there that night, all these things would never gonna happen. Serie of accidents and their consequences. Domino. Or a house of cards. When you touch it at the wrong place, everything will fall down. Either like she did. She was at the wrong place, at wrong time.

If Rukia was him, she would be disgust of herselfs.

-I hope you hate me.

Rukia rised her sight and she could swear she misheared.

-Wha...What are yy-you talking...about? - she said in shivered voice.

-I'm so egoistic – he continued. - I wish you hate me, cuz' it will make everything easier. Do you hate me?

He wasn't talking like old Ichigo at all. _Rukia_ was the one supposed to ask this question! What is he talking about? Or...

Who is HE?

Maybe he looked like Ichigo, but she has already met with case, when one of Espada had looked exactly like someone she used to know. He even talked like him and has the same behaviours. Then maybe, but JUST maybe, the person who's Rukia talking with...

Isn't really Kurosaki Ichigo?

So why is he apologizing? Oh, that's clear. Because he wants to gain Rukia's trust and other people too. She used to know Ichigo the best, so if she trusts someone who looks like him everyone around will do the same.

Of course there is a small, but really, really small possibility it is a real Ichigo.

Wait a moment. So what if it's fake or not? Who cares? It doesn't matter. The most important thing is, that she can see him again. This time she doesn't care about her life. If it's fake and he's going to cut her head – ok, she has nothing to living for. It really doesn't matter. But if it's real...

Anyway, it's time to answer his question. Rukia stopped herself from smiling. For a first time she was about to smile. The view of dying, cutting down by someone who looked like Ichigo...too nice perspective. Finally, she could be free of feeling guilty.

'I'm thinking about death', thought Rukia. 'Isn't it insanity?'

To be honest, she didn't care about it any more. Insanity, reality, nightmare, dream, hell – everything was pouring together and mixing.

But there was one point she was intrested in.

-Why would I hate you? - Rukia asked in a weak voice.

-I wasn't strong enough. I didn't save you in the end. Even now, I was late. You were injured almost to death – in Ichigo's voice could be hearing pain. Or fake pain, Rukia noticed. She still wasn't sure about it. - I could say sorry, but it's too bold to beg you for forgivness after all.

The deep silence collapsed beetwen them. Rukia didn't know what think about that. Real or fake? How to answer him? Belive or not? But when she was looking at his painfull face, something whispers in her heart – if she still has it.

In the other hand, he could be fake. All these regrets would be fakes. So what? Even if they are, she can do nothing about it. Let's just play...like it is real Ichigo. Why don't ask him...

-Are you...really Ichigo? - Rukia clenched her fists under the sheet. It was so hard to talk with him, someone he is or used to be dead. Because of all these crazy things, she got a headache.

Ichigo was keeping quiet for a moment, but ten he said:

-After my death – Rukia felt like a fst hit her stomach after hearing that bad – or, good, if it is about her – word with „d" in the beggining. - I got into Hueco Mundo. Because of all my powers almost disapeard in the moment of death, the overhelming part of my power was the Hollow's one. I got there and... - he stucked for a while. - And, in a great shortcut, I have been evolving from usual Hollow, through all Menos levels, and then into Arrancar. I have also... - he stucked again. - I have also met Grimmjow and Nel. Sorry for shortcuts, but... I can't say it better...For-forgive me...

Suddenly Rukia felt really weak. Something inside her whispers that something wrong was with this story, but she ignored it. Fake, or truth, nightmare, or dream, past, or future.

Those whole things didn't matter. The only thing she wished was...

-Alarm! Alarm! To all Gotei 13! Hell gates are opening again! All fit members of Gotei 13 are ordered to fight with enemies! Please, join your squads and follow the instructions!

The spring midday in Karakura town this time was very warm and sunny. Saturday, the day when everyone was at home, doing their houseworks, or going shopping. Usual, normal life, without any extra accidents, any supernatural worryies or any saving up the world.

A girl was watching that normal, easy life which she has never been tasting. She didn't regret it. Through her life she had done lots of different things; sometimes they were mistakes, but sometimes she also has made good decisions. For example, the direction she was heading, seemed like a good decision.

She passed the building of Karakura's High School. It was empty – well, today's free.

Then she passed the house of a giant. He was staring at the blue sky.

Then she passed the house of the owner of huge bobs. She was cleaning up her home.

Then she passed the house of the glasser. He was sewing.

And then she passed the building with the sign: Kurosaki's clinic. Blonde-haired girl was making a dinner. Black-haired girl was doing her homework. A strange man was dancing around them.

But it wasn't her purpose. It was just a little farther. It must be that street...

She knocked on the door, but she had done it just to satisfy the manners. Without any hesitation, she entered.

Her childlish instincts reacted when she saw lots of sweets everywhere around her. She was just about to eat them all, when she memorized why she has come to this place. For sure not for eating sweets.

-Konnichiwa! - someone shouted happily. - Finally, we have a client! How can I help you?

Tall guy with cane and sandals appeared in front of her. He was watching her from under his green hat in a friendly way. But she could see, he was suspicious about her. Well, young girl wearing in an American style doesn't show everyday in place like this, does she...?

-Konnichiwa! - she answered in the same tone. - What a nice day! Isn't it just _perfect_ for some shopping?

Urahara Kisuke was still smiling, but when he heard how she emphazised the word 'perfect', his smile got a little fake.

-Indeed – he answered. - What do you need? I'm on your words, my little guest.

-Well – she smirked – I'm kind of busy today, so wouldn't you offended if I come to the main topic right away?

-Whatever you say – Urahara smirked back. - Feel free.

She has started to walking beetwen shelfs with sweets. Sometimes she was touching the wrappers of them and smiled, guessing how they must taste.

-I have a special... order for you.

-What is that, mademoiselle? - asked Urahara.

-Let's say I want some extra candies for my friends – the girl smirked.

-I don't know if a have any candies that could satisfy you and friends of yours, but...

-Prize doesn't matter – she interrupted, ignoring what he has just said.

That statement closed Urahara's mouth. He could feel that something was wrong wrong with that girl. She couldn't be a normal client, she had to know about this place, but Kisuke couldn't feel any spiritual pressence from her. She wouldn't be a person who just lost his way and want to buy some 'human' candies. He has already guessed what kind of 'sweets' must be going on.

-You don't say anything – the girl said. - so shall I go on?

-Yes, please, continou – he reflected himself.

-As I said, prize doesn't count. The form of a prize too. It can be money, information, precious things. Whatever.

-Actually, I would like to know what's exactly your order – now, Kisuke and that little girl were playing their own, strange game, withou rules and winners. - We shall talk about prizes later.

-You are a man of business! - she laughed. - There should be more people like you, then the world will be grater. So, my order sounds simply, but I know that even you will need time to fulfill it.

He knew it. He knew she was dangerous. The way she was talking and smiling says too much about her. Kisuke has known one thing for sure: she wasn't normal. He couldn't feel any spiritual pressence from her, but for sure, she mustn't be a regular human. She was playing with him in a battle. Small, but it seems like important battle, not for weapon, but for words.

-I want you to do gigais. Three – the girl said, emphazing every syllable and showing three fingers.

-Actually, I have some in my magazine...- he started.

-You haven't been listening to me! - she laughed. - It is a SPECIAL order! I want three gigais, but not for Shinigami, but – she looked into his eyes. - but for Arrancars.

Dead silence collapsed between them. Kisuke was hiding his face behind the fan and under his hat.

-Have you been expecting it, Urahara-san? - for a first time she used his name.

-Sort of – he answered. Then he suddenly closed the fan and smile. - So! Where and when should the order be delivering to? Today's special occasion for young clients and you pay with a reception.

-Really! That's great! - girl claped her hands. - I have so much luck today! That's great, really, really great! Well, don't worry about delivery. I think, I won't need this in the nearest days, but better to be prepared, isn't it? I'll just take it when it will be comfortable for me. Is it OK?

-Absolutly! That's no problem – Urahara smirked.

-Good – she smirked back. - Well, I will be going now.

With thede words, she was about to leave, when Urahara released something.

-Hey! Who are you?

The girl turned her face and smiled to him. When Urahara saw it, chills ran down his spine. Something like insanity was in that smile.

-Call me eternity.

-Hey, don't say, so much fun in one day? You must be joking! - Grimmjow smirked, because of uncoming pleasure of fight. Maybe it will be not too serious fight, but it's always better, than sitting at the ass and staring into space. He had enough of it, he still memorized times in Hueco Mundo when...

-Ichigo – said Nel, ignoring Gimmy's comment. - I think they found out that something was wrong with previous attack and try again. They knew something apeared at the stage.

-Think so, Nel? - Ichigo frowned. - Well, I think we have nothing more to do, than fight again, don't we?

-Kurosaki, you're talking too much – Grimmjow growled. He was ready to run and fight, cut, rip, torture and lots of different moves, which he didn't even know how they called. Whatever.

The New Espada was standing at the Soukyoku hill and watching the formering gates of Hell. For now, it was just blured outlines, but they were sharping with every second. The skeletons were fully seen and first gate, the biggest has just started entering. Something very ugly looked out of there; well, is there anything what isn't hideous? Ichigo doesn't think so.

This time something-very-ugly was something-really-ugly-and-big. When it fully left the gate, Ichigo's first move was comparing it to releasing form of Yammy. The creature had four legs and four hands. Small, animal eyes were staring at world with sight of almost no intelligence in them. Muscules, all over the body were impressive, but seemed like they were from steroydies. It means one – Aizen had to interfere in evoultion of that thing.

-Goouuuuh – it said.

-Are they f*cking kiddng me? - Grimmjow said. - I knew, that Aizen has a taste in things like that, just have a look on Yammy, but, please, have a little shame...

-GWAAAAAH! - the monster rushed into their direction with great shout. -III... WIIILLLL...KILLL...YOUUUUU!

-Not so bad – said Ichigo. - At least, he knew a few words.

He forced his reiatsu at his hand and red fluence of Bala appeared. When the creature was, literally, rolling into members of New Espada, Ichigo had enough of time to prepred for the attack. The tension of his Bala was at the highest level, he was standing at expecting position, ready to fight.

Finally, that thing was nearly enough to attack with it's big and clumsy fist. Nel and Grimmjow have just sonidoed into diffrent directions, making all situation easier for him. He overtaked the flying fist and hit his oponnent into chest with full strenght of his Bala. The hit shaked the creature and in it's small eyes Ichigo saw the surprise. It was standing for a second, but it fell down with releasing that he was shooted.

Ichigo settled on the ground and stared at his enemie's body. He wasn't feeling any pressure of reiatsu any more from that corpse. He sighed. It was easy. If Aizen was thinking, he could defend them so easily, he must be joking. Was it any kind of a test...?

-Hello there, guys! Waaaatchyaaaa dooooinnn'?


	3. Deal is a Deal

„**Hole in chest, not in heart"**

**Chapter #3: „Deal is a Deal"**

Gasp. Gasp. Gasp.

Heavy breaths were escaping from Arrancar's mouth and blood from wound was flooding with every move. In the darkness of Menos Forest it was able to see only two colours; blue and red. Color of Arrancar's hair and color of blood.

-Woa, man, you had to have a big fight! Who have you put into such a pretty mess?

Grimmjow looked up, using the rest of his strenght. In front of him was standing a girl. Human girl.

-Who...are...you? - he gasped.

-My name doesn't matter! – she laughed. - The most important is that I asked you about something.

His energy had ended and he was face to face with the ground again. That girl seemed weird. He couldn't feel any pressure of reiatsu from her, so he supposed she must be a human. But what would regular human do in a place like that? The way she was talking wasn't normal either. She looked like 16-year old girl from The Living World, the same as Grimmjow had seen there.

-Well? - he could almost feel like her eyebrow raised. Chills ran down his spine becuase of this feeling.

-That damn...Kurosaki I...Ichigo – Grimmy coughed a few times, sand got into his mouth. - Someday...I'll show...him defi...definete...ly that I...am...the...the KING!

The last word he has shouted as loud as he could. Another wave of blood flooded out of wound on his neck. Grimmjow heard like someone, or only one possible person, kneeled down next to him.

-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, let's make a deal – voice whispered into his ear. The Arrancar could feel girl's warm breath. Geez, it wasn't warm. It was hot like hell's fire!

-What can you have, which I can't gain by myself? - he growled. - And stop burning my ear!

The girl laughed again and moved a little further, so he couldn't feel her breath any more.

-I like you. You want to know what you can receive from my deal? - she made a pause in her speech. - I can say that in this condition you can't fight with any one, and esspecialy call yourself a king.

He kept queit. She was right – he couldn't do nothing, the only way Grimmjow was heading now was death.

-The deal is simple. I'll make you a king. But I want something instead. - This time girl leaned to the his eyesight. - You will help me to deafeat Aizen.

-By bare hand...

-Yeah, I had seen this...amazing...

-I've heard about Arrancar's strenght, but that one...

-Incredible...

Those and other whispers were able to hear around all Seiretei. Everyone has been watching entire, but quick fight with the Hell Monster.

Aizen has sent them to Soul Society for a few times. They could be compare to unfinished Arrancars; really strong, but without any higher intelligence. Anyway, extremely tough and determinated to kill, they were good challanges for whole Shinigamis. To kill one of them was needed at least one lieuntant and 6 officers.

The New Espada finished it in one instant. Or, to be more directly, Ichigo finished it in one instant. Rukia was watching the fight with others, from 4th squad's barracks. She has also heard about captain Hitsugaya's attack and how the Arrancar had stopped it.

Now The New Espada seemed to have a break. After killing the Hell Monster, all gates disappeared. It was able to feel three sources of reiatsu from Soukyouku's hill. But nothing was moving there.

-Kuchiki-san, how do you feel? - lieuntant Kotetsu moved forward to Rukia.

-Much better, thank you – midget Shinigami forced herself to smile a bit.

-That's good – Isane stood next to her and stared up. - Hey, Kuchiki-san...

Rukia knew it. Knew it from the beggining what Kotetsu was going to ask.

-Do you think Ichigo really is back?

What was she supposed to say? Yes, I belive him? No, it's suspicous? I don't know?

He could be the same as previous 9th Espada, Aaroniero, who was acting Kaien-dono. On the other hand he could be truly Ichigo, the same as she was crying for.

Thruth, or lie. No matter what, Rukia didn't know how to deal with it.

-You know, Kotetsu-san – she finally decided to answer. - I'd like to know it too. As hell.

-Someone's coming over there! - suddenly shout cut their conversation. Rukia and Isane looked at the direction where shout came off. They exactly hit the moment to see something the most incredible in the whole day.

The New Espada, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nel was walking through streets of Seiretei. But they weren't alone. In front of this strange formation the most unexpecting person was waling. A human girl.

She may look usual, if she was in the World of Living. But in Seiretei this view was surprising; wearing human's clothes and without any traces of reiatsu. The last time when someone has seen something like this was long time ago, when Ichigo and others came to save Rukia.

As long Rukia was watching it, as more and more she was getting surprised. She could feel pressences of Arrancars, but from weird girl...nothing. The girl was wearing clothes in a American style, blouse, jeans and high-boots with heels. She was walking like an imperator. Her heels were clicking with every step on Seiretei's pavement. All Espadas were walking behind her...well, to be honest, Rukia compared them to the loyal puppies.

Anyway, the effect of this pass was huge. Everyone was getting out of their way. One small, but masterful girl with three accompaning her powerful Arrancars. Rukia even here she could see Ichigo's face. His look was mix of angriness, displeasure and...sadness. Rukia noticed he was looking around, like he was searching for something. And then he noticed her. Their eyes connected for a while, but suddenly Ichigo looked away and from this momment, he was only looking ahead. What was that...?

Something black glimpsed in front of Rukia's face. She released after a while that it was the hell butterfly. Isane gave it her finger and said after hearing a message:

-Kuchiki-san, orders from the higher ups; you are ordered to come to the Yamamoto-sou-taichou. I have to go with you, in care about your health.

-It seems they're going there too – Rukia noticed.

-Itsygo...Itsygo...

Small, green-haired Arrancar-child was staring at the sky above Las Noches. It was another day; another empty day of waiting.

-Nel-chan, er Nel-sama... - Pesche started – I do not want to disapoint you, but...I don't think he might show up again.

-Then I will be waiting fol him – Nel answered. - Ol I'll get my powels back.

-Nel-sama, I don't think it is possible...- said Dondochakka, but higher voice interupted him.

-So you wanna see Kurosaki Ichigo?

All Arrancars turned around. There she was; girl whose seemed very powerful, even if Nel didn't feel any pressure of spiritual energy from her. But her childlish intuition said her it's someone who is powerful enough to help her. Help her find Ichigo and maybe...

-Yes, Nel wants to see Itsygo again! - Nel shouted.

The new-comer raised her eyebrow. She didn't seem like people Nel had met. Could that girl be a Shinigami? Noo...Human? Maybe. Anyway she seemed very masterful.

-Is it the only thing you want?

-Who...Who are you? - Pesche was finally able to speek.

-Are you going to hurt Nel-sama? - Dondochakka added.

The girl only laughed as a response. When they heard that, chills ran down their spines.

-No, of course not! Tell me, Nel-chan – she came forward and kneeled to see Nel's eyes. - What do you want the most?

-I...I... - she was a bit scared. This person seemed dangerous...

-Let's make a deal – the girl offered. - I'll give you what you want the most. But instead I have to ask you for something instead.

She looked deeply into Nel's eyes.

-I need your help to deafeat Aizen. Of course I'm powerful enough, so don't worry that I'll leave you. Nor let you stay in this powerless form. I also have another strong ally by my side.

...but what was she going to lose?

She could only gain.

-I don't want to fight any more – Nel stated.

-Why do we have to make such a rumor about us? - asked Ichigo. - They have already known we're here, there's no reason.

-Don't complain – answered girl in front of him. - Maybe they've already known about you, but they don't know about _me_.

-Oh, I see – Ichigo muttered.

-Did you say something? - she glanced at him.

-Nothing, we're near general command – he answered quickly.

-Ou, do I feel what I think it is? - girl inhaled the air, searching for a scent.

-You mean Rukia? - Kurosaki said in a lower voise.

It was strange. He was walking through those all familiar streets, now they all have seemed foreign and weird. Probably it was caused by all these Shinigamis pressed by fear to the walls. They were staring at them with angriness and hate. Should he be surprised? He used to be one of them, looking at the world from the same view point as them.

But Ichigo didn't care about their opinions. The only Shinigami he was worried about was Rukia. He has been wondering if she belives him. Or, is shy blaming him? Ichigo just couldn't guessed, but now he was feeling Rukia's reiatsu for sure. It was a bit stronger and moving quickly in the direction of general command with, probably, Isane from 4th division. She shouldn't so overpowering herself for shunpou...

They were close to the gate of general command, when big and hefty figure of Oomaeda crossed the New Espada's way.

-Y-you cannot g-go an-ny fur-f-further! - he stammered out. Only few another members of 2nd division was cowered behind Oomaeda.

-Oomaeda – Ichigo warned him, because he knew what this girl is able to do. - Better get out of our way. For you're own sake.

-Ku-Kurosaki! - the lieuntant shouted. - Eve-Even if you're an...an Arrrrancarr – now the selfish men was shivering. - y-you c-can'tt o-oordeer mmeee...

-Honey – the girl got close to him. Ichigo focused himself, but she didn't do anything more than saying: - Just shut up and back off.

Oomaeda paled and almost jumped out. Girl rushed further into general command, and members of the New Espada followed her, even if not very willingly. Situation on corridors was the same as on the streets; everyone was getting out of their way to sou-taichou. Ichigo checked out if Rukia was already inside, and he found out, that with Jii-san are also all possible captains. Including Zaraki, he released after that. Well, there might be problems.

Just behind that thick wooden door... It was the only thing parted them, but the truth was the distance was far more bigger...

-Seiretei, I've came back! - the girl shouted with a kick on the door.

She entered with clicking of her heels. She looked at old man sitting on the chair and said:

-Kuni-kuuun! - girl licked her lips with a mock pleasure. - Long time, no see, huh?

Yamamamoto was staring at her with shock and lack of understanding. Rukia was standing in front of main head of Gotei 13 and now, feeling something was wrong with all these entry, she hide behind Ukitake-taichou. But then Rukia saw Ichigo with his disguted and unpleasant face, staring at this scandalous girl.

-You do not recognize me? Naaah, Kuuuniii-kuuun? - she camed forward to still shocked Yamamoto. - No one has been calling you like that for a long time, Kuni-kun? Am I right? Have you forgotten about me? 'Cuz I can see that you let your people forget about me just like that! Kuni-kun!

Glimpse of understanding appeared in 'Kuni-kun's' eyes. He suddenly stood up and shouted so loud, that Ichigo could feelthe vibrations through his feet:

-You...You...You are...YOU ARE HER!

The girl called 'her' laughed and faced to the all surprised captains, Rukia, Isane and unpleasant Arrancars.

-Maybe for a while, but I have a name! Well, kids, you have a great pleasure to meet me today! I'm Eien – she glanced at them. - Previous ruler of Seiretei.

Silence.

-Wow – Grimmjow muttered to Ichigo. - That's the „enter dragon"!

-Don't gossip about me in my pressence! - she waged her finger on them.

-Hai-hai – sighed Ichigo. - Did you finally end with your entrance?

-Oh, so impatient! - Eien rolled her eyes. - Of course not!

-Fasten yourself – he leaned on the nearest wall, being carefull to do not look at Rukia. Ichigo felt so ashemed.

-Are you strong? - Zaraki asked Eien with dead-glare.

-Is sun hot? - she asnewered question by question.

-What does it mean, bitch? - Kenpachi said in a bit lazy voice. - I don't feel any reiatsu from you and you still act tough. How long are you going to play like this? - he smirked.

Eien smiled back and focused all her attention on captain of 11th squad.

-I see. I have expected problems from you. You're such a troublesome guy, Zaraki Kenpachi – she emphazised every single litter of his name in a bit scary way. - But I'm surprised seeing you so calm.

-Che – Zaraki sghed. - So boring! You know what, you little worm? I'm not gonna waste mi time for you, because – suddenly, he reached for his Zanpaktou - I WILL KILL YOU, ICHIGO! HAHA! You've been off for so long time! Let's see how strong you are NOW!

Kenpachi jumped on the Kurosaki. Arrancar didn't move, keep on watching Eien. A small chaos began in even smaller room. No one was gonna to stop Zaraki, he was just too strong and all captains were still too surprised by entry of Eien to react properly.

-That's what I was waiting for – she muttered to herself.

Bright, hot flames filled the room and dazzled everyone. They disapeared so fast, that Rukia was seeing black circles for a while. When her sight cleared she saw Zaraki-taichou tied by blazing chains to the floor.

-HEEEY! LET MEGO! LET ME GO! - Zaraki shouted angrily. - YOU LITTLE FUNK, LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!

-Fuu – Eien sighed. - It was pretty hard! But for now I have one captain with ADHD out of my mind.

-You, who called yourself Eien! - thunderous voice of Ymamamoto-sou-taichou sounded. He release his sword out of a walking stick. - I should know you'll come! I'll beat you up again, once and for all, even if I have to die...

-Woah, hold on, hold on, hold on! - Eien interupted the voice like it was nothing. - Who said I was going to fight, huh? As I remember, no one metioned about it. Do not fire up so easily, Kuni-kun. It's not like you.

-HEEEY! - Zaraki shouted. - LEET MEE GOO! DAMN IT, I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD, I PROMISE!

-You are not going to fight? - Komamura asked in an angry voice. - What about _this_? Isn't it an attack?

-No – she replied calmly. - It's for our comfort. It would be difficult to operate with still attacking guy. Someone's gotta be hurt.

-What are you going to do? Who are you, anyway? - Hitsugaya spoke much calmer than he used to.

-Have I got a bad memory? - Eien acted like wondering. - Oh, my Arrancars hadn't introduced themselfs? How unpolite! I thought I brought them up properly!

She passed by the line of captains, looking in each other's eyes. Then she noticed Rukia and leaned down to her level. Because of heels Eien was a bit taller than the midget.

-Oi, Kurosaki – she said. - Is that her?

Ichigo kept silence for a moment, but then he agreeded:

-Yes. Remember; if you let harm a hair on her head...

-Yeah, yeah, I got it, I got it! - she rolled her eyes and tuned towards ex-Shinigami. - I remember the deal, you do not have to repeat it! But I – she made her voice much more seductive and started walking to him. - hope you still remember _your_ side of a deal.

Eien stopped right before him and looked into Ichigo's eyes. He answered with an irritated and a bit disgusted expression:

-Deal is a deal. Everyone remembers about their conditions, you do not have to make a scene. Have you _already_ finished?

-No – Eien faced the captains. - All of them still have a lot of questions. Let's make them more!

-Excuse me, my dear guest – Ukitake spoke. - but you still hadn't response for Hitsugaya-kun's question.

-Isn't it obvious? - Nel have spoken for a first time since their entrance. - We have already told you it. We are here to defeat Aizen. Once and for all.

-Yup, you have said that – Kyouraku confirmed. - But it was said by the New Espada...

Soi Fong flashed her eyes with released and came into Shunsui's word:

-Even so – the captain screwed her eyes. - _you_ are the New Espada once!

-You have an imagination, for sure! - she laughed, but it seems like she was the only one to laugh. - Members of the New Espada are only Arrancars. Do I look like an Arrancar? Doubt.

-Kurosaki Ichigo! - Genryusai thundered again, now even worse. - I have never expecting from you to listen orders from such...such...HORRIBLE CREATURE!

-What? - captains made a rumor hearing those words. Rukia looked at Ichigo, but he concetrated on the speaker.

-Ichigo-kun – Jushirou started. - Is that true?

Unbelivable. Ichigo, strong, never listening what someone's telling him, Ichigo could fulfill someone other's olders, and from such strange and mad person, which Eien seemed to be? Rukia confirmed herslef in the belief that it couldn't be the same Ichigo...

-Deal is a deal – he said again. - I don't care nor know what you might think about it. As long as I have what I want. Don't forget that it also works in other way.

He kept silence after those words and when it seemed like he wasn't going to add anything, Byakuya ugued him on:

-Which way?

-If deal is a deal – Grimmjow answered instead – she also has to fulfill what we say.

-Yes, and in some situations I have tied hands! So uncomfortable! - Eien sighed and made a devil smile. - But in the most opportunities, I can do what I want! Mwahaha!

She laughed like crazy and turned again to Rukia. To be honest, when shorty Shinigami saw Eien's face, she felt a bit scarry. It was face of someone self-confident, almost arrogant, beliving in her powers.

-So, honey, I have a request.

Rukia moved uncertainly, not sure what's going on, and what's that weird person might want from her.

-Just not die, ok?

-Umm... Ok. Why?

Eien smiled lightly and put her hand on Rukia's arm.

-It's my problem why. Just don't.

-Well, I think it's my worry not to die, but ok. I won't.

-Good girl – she messed her hair, but suddenly something interupted these strange conversation.

-LET. ME. GO!

It was Zaraki, still tied by legs and arms to the floor. He was tussling and releasing lots of reiatsu. Eien was still surprised how queitly he was, compared what she had known about 11th division's captain. But now he overdone.

-Oh, just shut up – she sealed his mouth and ejoyed the silence. Then the girl came forward to Arrancars and declared:

-So, my Arrancars saved your sorry butts twice today, and I'm sure they'll have to do it not once, not twice, but MANY times again. Kids, have fun, but do not come latly to bed. My Espada is also tired and it's not Hueco Mundo any more, so I have to find them some places to sleep. G'night!

Eien opened the door virgorously and got out into slowly fading night. As always, she didn't even glare if her Arrancars followed her or not.

Ichigo sighed and slowly came after. He felt gazes of all captains and, the most important, Rukia's once.

So ashemed. He felt so ashemed. She must think about him like a piece of carcass. Ichigo was not only the one who failed on her, but also serves person like Eien.

If not the deal...

-Ruu...kia...aah...

Rest of white mask hit the ground and broke into even smaller pieces. Naked body fell with them, but apart from those fragile fragments of past, body didn't break up. It was strong and muscularine. It had real shape, not just blured by instinct visions of body and having a shape.

Had he got a shape? Maybe... It used to be so blured...

Wait... Yes, he had got a shape...Then, in the past, and...not so long ago too.

He took one of the pieces of mask and turned it between his fingers. But the piece turned into ash and mixed with sand.

-Ruu...kiaa.

His throat cleared a bit and it was better to say this precious name. He has been keeping on repeating it to not forget. He was so afraid if he forgot this name he would lose all his memories, all his memories of humanity. Which he hasn't got any more. But with this name was connected all his good, warm feelings.

He looked around him. It was strange not to feel any fear. Fear of being attacked, fear of being killed, fear of reverse in evolution.

What should he do now...?

-How's world look like to you now?

His relatively peace was broken by this suddenly voice. He turned around and saw a girl in a cross-legged sitting. Weird, she was wearing clothes like from...from...

From the living world. He used to see girls wore like that when he was...

-It must be nice to see world, clearly like never before, mustn't it? Do you know your name?

He concentrated and tried to memorise his name...How was it? Wait...

-Ichigo...Kuro...Kurosaki Ichigo.

He still remembers it. He still remembers how Rukia had been calling him. But then another thought hit him.

-Rukia. I...have to save her...help her.

Ichigo wanted so badly to stand up and go, but he didn't know where or how. Was there any possibility she would still want to see him? Or she blames him for being useless in protecting her so much that...

-You really want to see her again, don't you?

Ichigo almost forgot about pressence of the girl. He looked at her and felt strange feeling. It wasn't a reiatsu, for sure...But anyway it feels familiar.

-Who...are you? - he was still talking a little clumsy, because of the change.

-Someone who can offer you a deal. I'm Eien.

-Eien... - Ichigo repeated. - Who gave you this name? Isn't it a bit daring?

-I named me by myself – she stated with a resolute glare. - Eien means eternity. It fits.

-Oh, I see – Ichigo stared at her.

-What? Have I something on my face? I got a scratch? What are you staring at? - she outraged a bit. - I'm the one who has something to have a look at! You're naked! If I were younger, it would embarrass me, but today I'm used to this.

-Shut up, you pervert. I'm just wondering where I have felt these feeling before.

-Wow, so you've noticed! - Eien claped her hands with a happiness. - To be honest, I haven't expected that you could feel it.

-Fine. - Orange-haired new-arrancar straighten up on the Hueco Mundo's sand. He touched remains of the mask on his left eye. - Are you strong?

-Sure.

-That's all I've wanted to know. Whatever your deal is, I'll agree on it, if you protect everyone I consider as freinds. But one person is special.

You have to protect her from me.


	4. It's a New Day

„**Hole in chest, not in heart"**

**Chapter #4: „It's a new day"**

Oh my... Why everything hurts so much...

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and tried to memorise why the hell her body was in such a great pain. But in some way her soul was in pain too...

„_Do not trust her. She's really dangerous. I don't know what she's really planning, nor how is she going to use the New Espada, so be careful. All of them might be our enemies – sou-taichou said on the meeting, previous evening, after leaving of Eien and her companions. - I'm not sure, how she seduced them to follow her, but if I think good, all of them have made a deal, but not usual deal. She uses powerful kind of power and I guess she used this in that case._

_-Sou-taichou – Hitsugaya asked. - Who is she? That Eien?_

_Yamamoto stared into space for a moment and seemed like he was deep, deep in his memories._

_-Yama-jii? - Kyouraku fastened him._

_-She... Eien... She belongs to the past._"

Yesterday evening, Rukia was called on the captain's meeting to talk about current situation with Arrancars. In general, she was interrogated about Ichigo, but not for long, because of „the enter dragon". Rukia didn't know why, but it suits to Eien in some way.

Rukia stood up and stared to dressing up, being careful about her wound in the stomach. She touched it through the bandages and thought about Ichigo again. No, not again. He was on her mind all the time, now she found it out. No matter he was dead, he was a Hollow nor anything else... She always thinks about him.

But did this Ichigo who she was looking at, was the same Ichigo that she has known.

Anyway, in the presence of Eien talking about all that stuff with deal, he was acting very strangily. What's going on? What are conditions of these 'deal' and what about yamamoto-sou-taichou's words? The Eien's onece? Who is right?

Who, on the earth, says the truth?

More Rukia was wondering, more she was getting confused. Finally, she ended the dressing and left her room to talk with Byakuya-nii-sama. She moved to Kuchiki's manor even yesterday, to free the spot in 4th's division barracks. Now she was crossing the so well-known corridors, but anyway they seemed so empty.

Hey, why did she think like that?

Hmm, Eien said she was going to find a place to sleep. Rukia wondered where Ichigo...

She opened another door, in search of Nii-sama, and now calling her „surprised" was just great udnerstatement.

-Oh, you're here – Rukia heard Byakya's voice behind her. - I was just watching for you...Rukia, I'm talking to you, what are you staring at...

He came forward to her and became silent too.

Everyone was sleeping peacfully. Nel was lying on the sofa, Grimmjow on the dresser (Rukia wondered how did he do that...) and Ichigo simply put himself on the floor. Only Eien was sitting on the armchair, reading the newspaper.

-Oh, good morning! - Eien looked above her lecture. - So it was your house, Rukia-chan? Gommene, in darkness only this place looked good enough! - she laughed and turned her head to asleep Arrancars. - Oi! My New Espada, time tooo geeet uuup!

Ichigo unwillingly opened his eyes and yawned. He sat on the floor and then noticed Rukia and Byakuya.

-Oh, so it was your house. I knew it looked too good for any other. Sorry for intrusion.

Grimmjow fell down of the dresser with great „guwah". Ichigo giggled:

-And who said kittens always falls on one's feet?

-Shut the hell up, Kurosaki... - Grimmjow muttered back, while standing up from the floor.

-Uh, mommy, let me sleep a bit longer – Nel mummbled, half-asleep.

-No more sleeping! - Eien ordered. - Ichigo, Grimmjow, stop fighting! Nel, wake up already! Ichigo, stand up from this floor!

During all this time of bantering, householders, Rukia and Byakuya were watching it with wide eyes. They were so surprised, that they couldn't say a word. But who normal could?

Eien stood up from the armchair and bowed to Byakuya.

-Arigatou gozaimasu for your, even if unaware, hospitality - she said. - Hey, Arrancars, we're leaving!

-Thank you, thank you... - Grimmjow muttered with a yawn.

Eien came to the door and looked behind her.

-Moove! - she shouted angrily. - I'm going to train with you today.

-Doo weee haaveee tooo? - Nel asked in a sleepy voice. - We've just returned from Hueco Mundo, give us some break...

-We are on the WAR, not on the picnic! - Eien was slowly getting mad.

-Think about it, Eien – Grimmjow tried to use calm arguments. - After a training we will be tired! And what if the enemie appeared?

-Yeah, accidentaly I agree with him! - Ichigo supported him. - Training isn't enough, the true fight trains us better than the most serious fake fight.

-And we're tired! - Neliel added.

Eien sighed and rised her hands.

-Ok, you won. But if you lost today – suddenly she changed her voice into evil's one. - I'll train so hard, that you'll bless every your free breathe!

-We get, we get it! - Nel stated. But after a second of being serious, she gave Ichigo five and screamed: - Woo-hoo! No training today!

-Enough of this celebratings. Let's find something to eat. Excuse me – Eien was trying to pass the door, where Byakuya was standing.

When he backed off, Arrancars followed her. Byakuya shhok off of surprise and called after them in the corridor:

-Hey, you!

Eien and the New Espada turned around.

-Mm? What's up? - the girl titled her head.

-Where are you going? - Rukia asked before her brother said anything.

-We can stay if you have something to eat – Grimmy answered. - Any other questions? I'm already hungry.

Byakuya and his sister kept silent, still to amazed to say another word.

-Then, off we go – Eien ordered.

-What do you think of them? - Byakuya asked Rukia when they were in his cabinet.

-Well... Let's say the New Espada isn't strange.

-No? - Byakuya raised his eyebrow.

-It's Eien the strange one.

-I see.

-Candy from a stranger, candry from a stranger... - Eien was humming under nose.

-What are you humming? - annoying Ichigo asked. He was already pissed off, because of an incidnet in Kuchiki's house. He knew that Eien took them to this house deliberataly.

She turned around and smirked to him.

-Candy, candy from a stranger! - Eien repeated like a freak. Or devil, whose she actually was. - Ichigo, where can we find something to eat? It can be even candies.

-Even from strangers? - he asked to irritate her.

-Noo, of course not! We're good children, right? We do not take sweets from strangers! - the girl continoue their game, whle passing white buildings of Seiretei.

Which haven't been so white any more. Everything was covered by blood, new and old one. The effect of everyday fights, more and more exhausting. Injured people were lying on the streets, without any medical care. Ichigo guessed, that Unohana-san just couldn't help everyone. They were just too many.

Most of them were too tired to care about their neighbourhood, but those who were able to see uncoming Arrancars were backing off, almost pressed to the walls by their fear. Kurosaki sighed and concentraded on his path. He could do nothing for them, not now.

-Oi, Eien – Grimmjow started.

-Yeah?

-Why were you calling that old hag „Kuni-kun"?

Ichigo got interested in it.

-Yes, I wondered too. What's about it?

-Kurosaki, can you tell me full name of Kuni-kun? - Eien flashed her teeth.

-Jii-san? Err... As I remeber well, it was... Yamamoto...

-Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Kuni-kuni!

-Ahh, that's it – Grimmjow got it.

Suddenly Ichigo released something.

-Hey, why are we heading towards general command?

Eien laughed and looked at him.

-Isn't it obvious? They have to have something to eat there! It's general command, isn't it?

-Yes, but... - Ichigo did not know what to say. As always against Eien's sick logic.

-Don't worry. Soon or after, I'll find something.

Ichigo sighed once again today. It's gotta be a looong day.

Finally they came to the general command, but this time Eien didn't do so much rumor about them.

She did bigger.

-Good morning, Seiretei at this beautiful day! - it was almost able to hear two excalamations.

Only few captains were already on the place: Ukitake, „Kuni-kun", Hitsugaya, Mayuri and, of course, sealed Zaraki. When he saw Eien, he started to pull his fire chains, but it was useless; nothing could broke that spell. Even so, Kurostuchi Mayuri was kneeling next to Zaraki, trying to put it down.

-Oh, so here we have that famous scandalist...Hey!

Eien just passed them and kept on walking. She came to the place, where the view for all Soul Society was the best. She breathed deeply and shouted:

-IT'S A NEW DAY!

Eien turned around and said to New Espada, but in a way, that everybody could hear it clearly:

-It has been almost two thousends years since last time I breathed this air. It's full of spiritual participes.

She was talking in her special way, the way when she shows „her good side". All Arrancars knew that side and listenting carefully, because they knew something important is about to be said.

-We have to protect this world! This is our purpose! If we fail, Hell will overpower all spheres. Living World, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Hell, all of them will be mixed. Harmony will be destroyed! Everything precious and beautifull will turn into nothing! - she was getting into it. - Among these lost things will be sun rises like that! - Eien pointed at sky above them. - This is why we fight!

-Yeah! - Kurosaki added. - This is Sparta!

-For those who we love! - Eien sounded like some of these big, historical generals, like Napoleone or someone. - To protect! Everything precious! Friends, peace, power. We have to protect it.

She had started walking in direction of previous place, but now she faced the New Espada.

-Who we are?

-The New Espada! - they shouted unanimously.

-What we protect?

-Friends, peace and power!

-Are we strong?

-No! - Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nel was getting more and more fun from this. Anyway, they felt cool shouting like that, expressing their feelings. - We are stronger!

-Are we fast? - it seemed like Eien was having fun too.

-We are faster!

-How much we are determinated to win?

-Enough!

-And that's what I wanted to hear! - Eien jumped onto nearest table. - And now it's time to get some food!

-What are making so much rumor about? - asked calm voice.

Meanwhile, this all a bit cheesy, but effective and full of emotions speech, a few more captains appeared. The speaker this time was no one else than Kuchiki Byakuya. He entered the room and now was standing still, with crossed shoulders.

-Well?

-Oh, isn't it obvious? - asked Eien, hopping off the table. - We're getting all fired up before fight.

-And breakfast – Nel added. - We're already hungry, Eien, and you still haven't found anything...

-As I said, do not worry! - Eien cheerefully ensured three very hungry, but with good morals, people. - Hey, Byakuya, right? Do you the hell know, where we can get something what is able to eat?

-I wonder, why do you have to eat anything? - coldness collapsed between them. - You are all Hollows. Apart from one arrogant girl.

-Byakuya-taichou! - Yamamoto cried.

-No, no, no, no, Kuni-kun, don't get involved. I'll take you care of you later, do not worry -Eien stated.

-Why do you think we shouldn't eat? - asked Neliel. Her companions were getting nervous; Ichigo felt, that something bad is coming

-You are Hollows – Byakuya repeated. - You're only desire should be hunger of human souls.

-Oooh - Grimmjow leaned back. - So, it seems that you know pretty much about us. Would you mind to share your...knowledge?

-Lower forms of life, like you won't understand this – he looked at them with disgust. - I despise you. You do not know what pain is. You only cause it. You do not know, how is it to lost something. You do not know the feelings of sadness, pain, loss. You only know fear. And also...

-Shut...- Ichigo gasped. - ...up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!

Last words were a scream. Scream of suffering soul. Ichigo was breathing hardly, he was almost catching oxygen from air by all his strenght. Now everybody in general command room was serious. Eien was staring at him with frowned look. Grimmjow and Nel stayed a little back, but ready to move. Rest of the captains were watching this scene carefully, even Zaraki calmed down.

-What the hell would you know about pain? - Ichigo's eyes were unable to see, because he was staring at the floor.- What do you know about loss? About sadness? ABOUT LONELINESS?

Orange-haired boy came forward to the captain and now they were staying face to face, eyeing each other up and down. But Byakuya saw something really scary in Ichigo's eyes. It couldn't be...

-Do you now this feeling, when you heart is taking out of your body, then cutting into smaller, and smaller pieces? Do you know how it is, when these pieces is putting you down on your face, so you see the world covered by slight fog of instinct...of insanity.

His voice was getting more and more quietly, but suddenly he spoke again.

-I remember everything. Who I used to be. Who I had become. Who I have become NOW! All my life of human, Shinigami, Winter War and then... My hollow's „life" - Ichigo laughed bitterly. - Can I call it life? Every dear face, every face of my friends, who I sweared to protect... Every memorie was like sharp knife. So you – he looked at Byakuya with angriness. - you are creating yourself as...as... as a God! You think your pride is everything you want, you have, you protect? Wrong. – Kurosaki screwed his eyes. - When there's nothing more than fear, when you stay naked in the darkness, when you can destroy everything by your power, but nothing gain... Tell me, what your damn pride can do, Byakuya? It will give you _nothing. _So as long as your heart will know what pain, real pain is – we have nothing to talk about. If you think your better, than us, when you wear your safe „poker face", hiding behind thick walls of insensibility, than you are _weaker_ than us. I used to respect you, because in the end you've protected Rukia. But now, when fighting lines have changed and you can't agree with this...

Ichigo shook his head and tried to breathe normally again.

-Now, Kuchiki Byakuya...

-Wait! - Eien suddenly interupted him. - You said: Kuchiki?

Ichigo was beaten up from his rythm, so he got a bit annoyed.

-Yes, what about that? Rukia has Kuchiki surname too.

Eien came forward to 6th squad's captain. He looked down at her.

-You are not adopted, right? I know that your sister is, but you don't?

-No – he ansewered coldly. - I'm Kuchiki Byakuya, twenty-eighth head of Kuchiki family and also captain of...

-Ha! - Eien claped her hands. - That's brilliantly, really brilliantly!

-Why are you so happy about this, Eien? - Ichigo asked.

-I almost forgot about this, almost forgot... - she muttered, ignoring Ichigo's question. - And you're successor in a straight line?

-Yes, what about it? - Byakuya gor irritated.

-A LOT about it! - girl grinned widely. - Because I've just memorized something. If you are real successor, from body and blood, then...

-You doubt it? - Byakuya asked with superiority.

-Let's see – Eien leaned back. - Rise your right hand, Kuchiki.

-What do you...

Byakuya's question was cut by his right hand rising up. Eien laughed maniacally.

-So there is real blood of Kuchiki in your veins – she moved closer to him and claped her hands again. - I've just got a new toy! What can I do with you?

She had started to round Byakuya, and wondering:

-Maybe I should order you do to something funny? Noo, you're too serious. Something dangerous? It might work.

-Eien-chan, what does it all mean? - asked Ukitake. - You've tied Zaraki Kenpachi to the floor, now you're doing something with Kuchiki-taichou...

-First off – Eien thundered and turned to Ukitake with flames in eyes. - I am Eien-SAMA, or for you, because you seem nice, might be just Eien. Do not judge by appearances, Ukitake-kun – she came back to rounding Byakuya. - Zaraki might bother me and my Espada. About Kuchiki here... - Eien smiled devilously. - I'm just using the contract I have made long, long time ago. With the first Kuchiki householder.

Byakuya's eyes widened.

-You...

-Of course it wasn't the same deal as I've made forming New Espada. This deal was making with each Arrancar himself. THAT deal was making with householders of four big families.

-Impossible – Hitsugaya spoke for a first time today. - You don't mean...

-Four Great Houses – Yamamamoto ended.

-That's it! - Eien agreeded. - They made a deal with me. They, and everyone with their blood in veins are in my debt. They swore me their obedience and their childrens.

-What did they get? - Grimmjow asked.

-Power, money, respect and of course, influences – Eien snaped her fingers and Byakuya's arm leaned down. - Kuchiki, I still remember your ancestor, kneeling in front of me and swearing his obedience.

-LIER! - Byakuya shouted rushed into Eien. He had already reached his Zanpaktou.

-Me? A lier? - girl was surprised. - Usually, liers know when they lie. I do not. What part was exactly a lie?

-My...My...My ancestor would NEVER kneel in front of someone like YOU! - Byakuya was all shivering, ready to attack.

-But he did it, honey – Eien looked at him with playfulness. - Just to gain influences. It was all he wanted, all he needed to reach another things; money, social position, power. Pride didn't count. All of them did it in a secret, behind locked doors.

-How you can prove it? - Kurotsuchi asked. It wasn't his business, but it interested him a bit.

-Haven't I already done it? - she turned to Byakuya and screwed her eyes. That evil smile, causing chills running down spine, appeared at her face. - But you, young Kuchiki, still haven't paid for something you have said.

She came closer to him and now was looking deeply in Byakuya's eyes.

-Those words. About my Arrancars. My soldiers. Your fault was twice bigger, because you have made Ichigo suffering. You think you're so cool? You think you can despise everyone and everything? I'll show you how wrong you are! - she flashed her teeth. - I could beat you up, but now I have a better idea.

-Eien, what are you tryin'...- Ichigo was a bit disturbed.

-Don't interfere, Ichigo, it has nothing to do with deal between you and me – she was talking seriously. - I won't kill him. I'll use the old contract and do something worse.

Ichigo, deep in his mind, had already knew what she was planning.

-Kneel down, Kuchiki.

Byakuya was fighting with his limbs, but it was useless. His one knee bended, another came the same way.

-Stop it! - Yamamoto shouted. His reiatsu has started to increased, creating red aura around him. - You know, that hurting Kuchiki's proud...

-Did he think about it, making Ichigo suffering and insulting Grimmy and Nel? - Eien was definetely angry now. - Listen, Kuni-kun, you old and sneaky snake! Me and MY Arrancars aren't going to...

She suddenly cut and stared into space. Ichigo, feeling that something is going on, asked:

-Eien! What happened?

-They're coming - she answered seriously and totally calm.

Rukia hopped of the roof as quietly as she could. She was sure, that the only one person, who was able to feel her reiatsu was Nii-sama, whose let her stay there. She has heard every word, since she sat at the roof. She heard end of Eien's speech and every word of strange dialog. Rukia was too afraid to look, what was going on with „deal of Kuchiki's blood". But she deduced what was happening.

That Eien really was scarry.


	5. Demons in my Mind

**b"Hole in chest, not in heart"**

**Chapter #5: „Demons in my mind"/b**

Rukia.

Yuzu.

Renji.

Chad.

Orihime.

Pictures were showing in front of his eyes with frantic speed. Memories of those, who he sweared to protect were like sharp knifes, cutting his heart.

Heart? He hadn't got a heart! It was only a hole!

Karin.

Dad.

Ishida.

Again Rukia...

Kurosaki fell down and caught his head. Another tide of memories hit him. It was useless. No matter what, he could only lose into this pictures, or fade into something worse. When his instincts takes out of control.

He howled in pain. His fist hit the ground, horns created a Cero, but did not shoot it. 'What is this for?', he thought in glimpse of sanity. 'What will I gain by it? It's useless.'

Rukia.

Tatsuki.

Keigo.

Hanatarou.

Rukia...

Ichigo, or whoever he was, growled and came back to his senses. He knew it was only for a while. Memories was about to crush him again, but he stopped refused to give up. He had to keep in sanity...

But why?

Why, because everything was lost? His own power would destroy everything and everyone. Even people he valued the most. Esspecialy them.

Rukia...

Another tide of sorrow hit him. This time Ichigo couldn't resist; instincts overpowered him again.

Rukia, please...

Vasto Lorde roared and his voice echoed through Hueco Mundo. Now, it was so hard to remember who he was...who he used to be. But instinct blured his mind again. He wasn't able to think. No memories. No pain.

An animal.

-RUUKIAA!

Ichigo's own scream woke up from this nightmare. He could think part of clearly again. Pictures of his previous life were trying to take control of him, but he thought only about one person now. And this thought gave him strenght to fight with demons of his mind.

Hollow didn't know what was worse: memories or instinct?

But he knew what was giving him a relief. Name of one current person.

Ichigo, Kurosaki, whatever his name was, stood up and looked up through gap in mask, at still night sky above him. He stared at white moon.

That night he made a decision. This moon will be a sign. A sign to still move forward.

He had to rescue her. He had to protect her.

No matter what his name was. He had to pay his debt back.

Kurosaki straighten up and reached to his mask.

Even if he lost his humanity.

Even if he couldn't protect her.

Kurosaki Ichigo had started to tear off his mask.

Fighting with his instincts and memories.

-This time our enemie knows, that something is wrong, probably he quessed Seiretei isn't by its own any more – Eien walked behind line of New Espada, now totally reminding shorty Napoleon. - Be careful. Even if we're strong, they still can try to outwit us.

-Eien... - Mayuri started.

-We're busy. Later – she interupted him.

They were still in general command, when Eien felt, that the Hell Gates were about to open. It wasn't much to say; Nel, Ichigo and Grimmjow had already known, when she sensed something bad. They lined up towards the direction she pointed. Uptighted and ready, the New Espada was waiting for their enemies and listening to Eien's speech.

-Position! - she ordered. It was a sign: enemie is close.

It didn't change much anything, though. All of them were already ready to attack. Just one single word...

-Zanpaktous!

Byakuya, whose were still on the ground, unable to move after a shame he had experienced, widened his eyes in surprise. Kurosaki Ichigo reached under his white coat of Arrancar and took out his sword. „Ban" sign on the handle, short chain, black straight blade. Kuchiki remembered that sword well. There was no way about mistake. It was Tensa Zangetsu itself. Byakuya didn't even noticed shape of his Zanpaktou, when it was hidden.

Not till then, alarms have activated. Voice of the call thundered through whole Seiretei. But what Byakuya could care about it...

-Ready!

Hell Gates had started to materialize, just like then on the Soukyoku Hill. First appeared blurred forms, then sillhouts of skeletons.

-Steady!

Arrancars were all fired up by Eien and hunger. They still haven't found anything to eat.

-Remember why you fight. For friends, peace and power. Nel, take Gates behind us. The main attack will be directed here, so Grimmjow, you' ll go first. Your aim is to spread chaos, not to hurt them a lot. It's Ichigo's work to finish the enemie – Eien screwed her eyes, trying to see what Hell gates were hiding behind.

-Now!

Three people rushed into their directions, at the same time, when their enemies have started to appear.

-Why do they listen to you? - Hitsugaya asked.

-Do you really think you should be worrying about it. Hitsugaya-kun? - Eien answered question by question. - The battle has just started, you know? If I were you, I would worry about your squad.

Suddenly she got cold and serious. It wasn't the same person, someone could say.

-Grimmjow, from the left. That's right. Nel, what's up? - Eien was talking into space, but now she kept silent. - Good. Grimmy, don't stop in one place for so long. Ichigo, wait for Grimmjow and then follow him, finishing skeletons.

She was talking like they were in front of her, not many meters away. But the most surprising was that, they were fullfiling what she had said, Yamamoto noticed.

Slash, cut, push.

Grimmjow was in his element. Fight. That was what he loved. Blood flying everywhere. Freedom of life and death, mixing in one moement. Nothing could destroy it. Except from...

_iGrimmy, watch out. You left Ichigo behind. You must cooperate. It's not Huce Mundo anymore, honey./i_

Dammit... Eien's voice in his head may be really annoying. All her useless advices and admonitions. Like he was a child.

-Eien – he said to activate the telepathy. - Do not treat me like some kind of...

_iGrimmjow, you wanted to say: 'some kind of damn kid'?/ishe laughed even in his head.i What a joke./i_

Grimmjow pushed another opponent back and cleared his sword. Pantera, he looked at it with melancholy. He wanted so badly to finally release it...

But no. They couldn't do nothing without Eien's permission. It was part of famous deal. The deal also made possible to comunicate by telepathy. It was quite cool, but the prize of obedient and fulfilling the orders, for Grimmjow was...

-EIEEEN!

Sudden shout cut off Arrancar's thoughts, during the battle. He blocked ANOTHER hit from ANOTHER weak skeleton and looked, who was screaming like yellow belly.

-What's up, Ichigo, you do not have to scream, I hear you... - Eien didn't finish, because voice in her mind interrupted.

_iEien, dammit! She's in danger...!_

_/i_Eien decided to check out what that freak was talking about. Even if she already guessed.

She concentrated and searched for reiatsu, which belongs to someone tied by deal, but not personally...

-Oh, man – she muttered. - She's just got up from bed and she has already got into fight?

But she turned to Ichigo:

-Ichigo, stay where you are.

_iEien, but.../i_

-Ichigo, I said stay! - she growled at him. - I'll take it up.

-Kiyone, watch out!

Rukia was about to help her colleague from squad, but suddenly Sentaro appeared next to Kiyone. He covered her and, in next move, killed the skeleton.

-Fool! - Sentaro cried at her.

-What? I don't remeber I asked you for help! - Kiyone shouted back.

-You two! - Rukia interupted. - Don't argue now!

Kiyone and Sentaro calmed down and backed to the line. All squad thirteen was fighting hardly, trying to keep up. Much higher above them, Ichigo and Grimmjow were pushing their opponents back, but Rukia couldn't see this. She had her own troubles on mind.

First off, she was still thinking what she had heard in general command. The most worrying thing for her was Ichigo's reaction for Nii-sama's words. He sounded like he was in pain.

But also Eien's response... Rukia couldn't hear what was going on, but she presummed.

Eien did something really, really disgracing to Byakuya-nii-sama.

Attacks of Hell Servants got even more aggressive and brutal. There were almost ten Hell Monsters, as Rukia has seen. The situation was getting worse, another Hell Gate had opened. They felt strange pressure of reiatsu from there, much more different than usual.

-What the hell is it...- someone, who was standing behind Rukia said.

The Hell Gate closed and now, without moving flames, they could see the sillhout of the newcomer. He wasn't the Hell Monster, nor the skeleton. His figure reminds Rukia a human.

What had just happened, Rukia was trying to renew in memory long time further.

-Have you been so troublesome kid since always, Rukia?

The next thing Rukia remembered was Eien's voice. When her view cleared, she saw wall of fire, reaching to the sky. Eien was standing behind Rukia, as always with her arrogant look. They looked at each other and Eien said:

-Let's see who has visited us.

Rukia was staring at her with misunderstanding, until Eien nodded her head. Shinigami turned around and saw, that flames were getting...smoother? After a while, they changed into red surface. It was able to see through it.

Behind the fire wall was standing a man with skin, which looked like burned. He had got red, asymmetrical hair, but maybe it was because of fire. Chains tied to his hands clinked when he moved and looked at squad 13, hidden behind the wall. He had got red eyes, without pupils.

-Well, well, who is here? - Eien asked with a smirk. - Another creature.

-I'm Haydan - his voice was hoarse and low. - Who are you?

-Me? - Eien acted surprised. - I don't know why are you asking! I'm no one important! I'm just usual, normal...

-Aizen-sama and Shuren-sama sent me to find out who has appeared – Haydan interupted her.

Eien screwed her eyes.

-You came into my word. You interupted me.

-So, that's why I'm asking you...

-ARE YOU RETARDED? - Eien cried. - I thought about checking out your strenght, togabito. But now I've changed my mind.

She streighten up and looked up.

-Grimmjow! Come here! I have a job for you! - she screamed louder, than it was neccesarry.

i_Eien, I hear you, I'll have a headache because of you.../i, Grimmjow complained._

-Grimmy, better do not complain, or I'll call Ichigo instead of you – she threatened.

Wave of sand and rubbles hit the wall and it was able to hear hissing. Rukia widened her eyes, when she released something – the wall was burning everything, that touched it. Even so, for a first instant, she covered herself.

-Don't worry, this wall will not let anything behind it – Eien calmed her down. Then she turned to other Shinigamis – Stay behind this wall, but do not touch it! Or you can do this, if you want to have burned hand! I heard it's very fashionable recently!

She turned to Rukia again and smirked.

-Let's see what our kitty have to say. The dust cleared.

-Dare to call Kurosaki and I'll pass out! - someone shoted from there.

It was Grimmjow, who litterally fell out of the sky. He made so much rumor just to deconcentrate Haydan. Now, someone who was called by Eien „togabito", was fighting with Arrancar. Haydan was usuing his chains as a weapon. He tried to tie Grimmjow, but he was fast and finally he caught one of these chains and pulled it.

-How long are we going to jump like freaks? - he asked and pulled Haydan closer by chain.

Haydan looked at him with these red, fearsome eyes. To Rukia, he reminds like REALLY was reterded.

Eien leaned closer and stared at togabito.

-Quiet strong and fast. Low intelligence. He seems like an experiment. Unfinished. - she muttered to herself. - I need more info. Keep on fighting, Grimmjow! - she shouted.

-You do not have to...

Grimmjow was about to end it, but suddenly his chains covered by white lightings. Grimmjow was still holding end of one of these chains and now he screamed, when he felt electric current coming through his body. He finally let it go, after long fight with his own fingers.

-Power over electricity – said Eien. - Interesting.

Grimmjow was gasping hardly, but suddenly he smirked. He pointed his finger at Haydan and said only one word:

-Cero.

Ichigo looked down, when his opponents eneded for a while. It seemed, that Eien covered all squad thriteen by one her walls made of fire. But Grimmjow...

Yeah, Ichigo was glad, that Eien did it.

-That freak... - Eien muttered and pointed at the wall. It flashed for a moment and got thicker. - Alright, it's good. He can do anything, but he won't destroy this wall.

Rukia wiped her eyes to get rid of black circules in her sight. Explosion of red light was even brighter than yesterday once, in general command.

-Does he...live? - asked Rukia.

-Grimmjow? I'd rather not. - Eien answered.

-I'm asking about Haydan! - she pissed off a bit. That girl could be really annoying.

-Oh, that freak? Like hell I'd know. Damn dust.

Another wave of dust cleared and everyone could see again.

To see Haydan standing still.

-How... - Grimmjow started, surprised.

-Grimmjow – Eien suddenly got really serious. - I have enough of information about this individual. You – she turned to Rukia. - You are coming with me.

Before Rukia could ask about anything, Eien turned to Rukia's compnion's-in-arm:

-Everyone! It's gotta be hot here and I'm deactivating the wall. Hurry up.

Without even more unnecesery word, she just grabbed Rukia by and jumped into air.

-Grimmjow. Permission for Ressurection.

Grimmjow roared, because of happiness, that filled him. He looked at his damn oppenent and smiled frantically.

-Oh, we gotta have fun. Yeah, we gotta have BIG FUN!

Haydan looked at him with his strange, disturbing eyes. It pissed him off.

-You know what? - Grimmy screwed his eyes. - I've already told it to someone, but now I have to repeat it: your eyes...Your eyes piss me off like hell!

He pushed his fingers to his Zanpaktou and tensed reiatsu.

-Kishire.

Sand around him started to move. Blade shined on blue colour. Yeah, he felt this. Feeling of enormous power sealed in this sword. Just one word to release it...

-Pantera!

Oh yeah, he did a lot of rumor today.

Friends, peace and power. That was what they were fighting for.

Stronger. Faster. More determinated. That was their motto.

That's who they are. The New Espada.

Something blue shooted out of the slowly dropping fog of sand. Haydan couldn't see what was it by his red eyes. But that something slashed his back. And shoulder. And forhead.

Grimmjow laughed maniacally and stood up in front of Haydan.

-How do you like my new form? Oh, sorry – he kneeled on the ground. - You haven't seen me before!

He waved his tail with blue fur in the end. Grimmjow smirked, showing sharp, long teeth. He looked better. He felt better. The training in Hueco Mundo gave him exactly what he needed. Power. And cool look, too!

Now, he had more blades on his legs and arms. Also, on the hands appeared long claws. Green symbols on his face gave him wilder look and everything was much more...cool. That's what Grimmjow was thinking about that change.

-So – he made a fighting pose. - Shall we seriously start?

-Hey! Where are you taking me?

-Shut up. Do you know, that I like sitting on roofs of random houses?

Eien stopped in lone valley, away from battles. Rukia still couldn't belive how she could jump so incredibly high and with that enormous speed. In a few seconds, they got closer to general command, but it was still a long way.

Eien released Rukia from her grip. Shinigami caught her breath and stared at her strange companion. Through all run, Rukia didn't feel anything, any traces of reiatsu from her. But she had already knew what this talk was going to be about – Eien knew, that Rukia was on the general command's roof then.

-Yup, it's my hobby. I like sitting there, becuase I can hear many interesting things – Eien, with neutral look came closer. - Did you hear everything?

She was dangerously close to Rukia. She won with fear and kept on standing straight. If she was going to kill her, she could do this, but Rukia didn't show any fear. Not this time.

-Yes.

-That's great! - Eien clapped her hands and smiled. - It save me up explanations!

-Huh? - Rukia surprised.

-Listen carefully, I don't want to tell it twice. - she was seriously again. What's with that girl..

-I ask you. No, I beg you. iHelp him/i. - Eien looked deeply in dark-haired girl's eyes.

-You have heard almost the whole story – she continoued. - Your brother was playing dangerously, though he didn't know about it. He said bad things. About pain and loss. I'm reallt surprised, that it had ended only like that. If Ichigo lost control then, the results would be...very, very uncomfortable.

Eien took a few steps forawrd and Rukia could see a request in her eyes.

-Please, help him. He can't get over with it. Even me, with my influences on him, a deal; nothing can help him. If he lost control, I'd be forced to order Nel and Grimmjow to calm him down – even by a fist. But it doesn't solve a problem. The main problem is

that he thinks, he has losen his humanity.

Rukia stared at her with shocked face. She just couldn't get it. There was a chaos in her head. Is it true? Or another fake, like Aaroniero? Fact, that Eien was saying it, doesn't prove anything. It might be another mistification.

Humanity...?

-What? Another? How does she look? Hmm, I see. Well, Nel. I want nothing from them. I have already seen something like this. End with her – Eien interupted in Rukia's thought, but she wasn't talking to her. - Neliel, I permit you for Ressurection.


	6. Everything changed

b"Hole in chest, not in heart"

Chapter #6: „Everything changed"/b

-Utae, Gamuza.

Pink light fired up from Neliel's Zanpaktou and surrounded her. After a while of transforming, voice sounded from dust:

-You said what was your name?

-Herbi, the togabito – ansewred tall, tanned woman with long spear handeled on her back. - And what is yours?

-Well, - strange sillhoute glimpsed in still dancing in the air sand. - Neliel Tu Oderschvank, former Tercera Espada, now member of the New Espada. By the way...

Lanzador Verde.

Herbi immedietely leaned down and avoided the coasted lance. She reached for her spear and made a fighting pose, ready for battle.

-Impressive – Nel came closer, clinking her hoofs. - You did it, even if I'm in my Ressurection form.

Neliel appeared from the dust in all her glory. She felt just great. Power was soaking through whole her body. New look, new power. It was all because of Eien's training. Now there were only two horns on her head, rest of her mask disappeared. She had more armour on her arms, trunk and mountain goat's legs.

-Let's end it – she raised her lance, which appeared in her hand again.

-Thanks, Rukia.

Rukia put the rest of food on the floor in 1st squad barracks, place where all battlefield was better to seen. All captains, apart from Ymamamoto-sou-taicho, were gone. She looked up at fighting figures. She frowned feeling another pressure of strange reiatsu, the same as Haydan had.

-Another togabito is about to appear. - Eien muttered. - They seem much more intelligent, than skeletons and Hell Monsters. I cannot let them back to Aizen and Hell Emperors. Not yet. They can inform them about our pressences. Probably Aizen is already disturbed, that's why he sent real togabitos.

-Then killing them won't be the confirmation? - Sou-taicho asked. - What are you planning, Eien? Why have you made a deal with all these Arrancars?

-'Cuz they need me more, than I need them – Eien responded coldly. - Why are you so interested in it, Kuni-kun? All of them can beat your captain's asses easily! They're weak!

She faced Yamamoto with fire in her eyes. Suddenly Rukia felt enormous heat coming out of Eien. She covered her eyes, but she couldn't help. Between her fingers, she saw like wooden floor under Eien had burned up.

-These years gave me power, but the only thing you gained is nothing else, than senility! You won't tell me, that you're surprised, Kuni-kun. You should have known: I'd come soon or after.

-Esspecialy after destroying Soukyoku? - Yamamoto raised his eyebrow.

Eien nodded.

-Esspecialy after that.

'Kuni-kun' sighed and asked a bit resigned:

-You want to get back power in Seiretei?

-I'm not really sure – Eien acted like wondering. It seemed like she finally calmed down and Rukia stopped feeling burn on cheeks. - Even so, it will be on my own bill. Espada was only created to defeat Aizen.

-Now you have tied hands, huh, iSalome?/i Because of a deal with Kurosaki Ichigo? - Yamamoto smirked.

Rukia missed a moment when Eien appeared next to sou-taicho. She pulled his head closer by his beard. Heat explosed from her, even hotter than before.

-Careful, Kuni-kun. Be careful. Remember, that now I have PLENTY of power! Even my Arrancars may crush your captains if I ordered them. And do not forget my name, old haggy!

I'm Eien. The Eternity.

-HAHAHA!

Maniacal laugh explosed behind Ichigo. He finished the skeleton he had been fighting with and looked in direction of unexpected sound.

-Too slow!

Cold steel cut Ichigo's arm. He frowned and looked at the wound; it was long, but not really deep. Only a scar.

-Oh, my – he muttered. - It seems like you've hurted me. What am I suppoused to do?

-Hah? Are you a freak? - his opponent laughed again. - Kneel down in front of great Hepsibah! Hahaha!

Kurosaki slowly raised his look at him. Well, he wasn't so great, maybe apart from name. 'Great Hepsibah' was short, red-skinned man, which looked like it was burned. There was something like irockez on his head. He was handling short sword with still slipping Ichigo's blood.

-Oh – he commented. - What an impressive look.

Ichigo didn't think, that Hepsibah – who gave him this name... - would get any more red. But he did.

-You're joking, right? - he explosed. - You're making fun of me? You bastard! You'll pay back for it, be sure!

Ichigo got irritated now. This guy was annoying. He decided to end it up quickly, when he heard voice in his head:

iIchigo, I want this guy alive for a while. Catch him and lead him down to me./i

-Alright – Ichigo sighed. - Hey, were you running or what? You're gasping. But never mind – he frowned deeply, memorizing something. - Is Rukia...?

iHai, hai, she's safe and has all her hair. Hurry up, and catch this guy. I have a few questions./i

-HEY! - Hepsibah used something similar to shunpo, or sonido to get closer to Kurosaki. - You were talking to me? You weren't talking to me, huh? You bastard! You'll pay for it!

-Yes, yes, get done with it – Ichigo really pissed off that time. - You're coming with me.

-What? What did you say? You said...

-Gestuga Tenshou.

-I thought, you don't want to interrogate any of them – said Rukia.

-I've changed my mind – Eien answered. - Apart from it, that Haydan pissed me off and that's why I've called Grimmjow. Now Kurosaki has his opponent too. Nel either. How ironic. But Ichigo has ability, which allows him to... Oh, you'll see.

Suddenly, sky above Seiretei was filled by dark wave of reiatsu. But it wasn't the worst. The worst thing was that something was heading in general command's direction.

Rukia's heart jumped when she saw Ichigo coming out of it. He was holding Tensa Zangetsu... Nah, it couldn't be, she memorised to herself. It is his Zanpaktou. In sealed form.

Wait...

Sealed form? Does it mean, that...

Ichigo has Ressurection too?

He pulled his sword and then Rukia could seen black reiatsu coming out of it. It was forming ropes and reaching behind Ichigo. From black smoke one more person appeared. He was tied by ropes of reiatsu and it seemed like Ichigo could control them. He pulled his prisoner down and landed thoughly. Ichigo made a circle by end of blade and another black rope covered togabito, whose he must be.

For Rukia all these ropes looked like... small Getsugas.

-Did someone order take-away togabito? - asked Ichigo with a smirk.

Eien smiled and said:

-Come, come here, my little! I want to ask...

-YOU'LL PAY FOR IT! - togabito shouted, pulling the ropes.

-Oh no. Another annoying guy? - Eien looked at Ichigo.

-You don't even know – he answered.

-Just great... - she sighed. - Well, let's get it started...

-FOOLS! You have no idea who I am! - he screamed loudly.

-So tell it us, honey – Eien got closer to him and caught him by his chin. She was acted seducing, her voice became soft and nice. - What's your name?

-I'm Hepsibah, great...

-Oh, Hepsibah? What a nice...name – she smirked. - Who have sent you?

-You! You're...

-Me? Wrong answer. Ichigo – Eien gave him a sign and suddenly ropes tightened. Hepsibah screamed once again, this time because of a pain.

-Thank you, Ichigo. Now, will you answer for my questions correctly?

-You moron! I'm great Hepsibah and I'm not going to answer for any of your questions! - he rised his head in the most proudful way he could.

Eien immedietely ended being nice and seducing girl. She frowned and straightened up.

-Ichigo, it seems that we will have no more use with this person. I know, that you do not support killing defensless opponents, so please, kill him by the way you prefer. I care only about the result. This person cannot leave this place ialive!/i

-Got it.

Ropes disappeared and Hepsibah fell on the ground. Ichigo just look at him clodly and said:

-Stand up. I don't want to kill someone without fair fight.

-So – said Hepsibah, standing up. - You want fight? Huh? You really want it? Ok, let's do it!

-Finally – Ichigo raised his Zanpaktou and didn't move a bit. He was waiting.

-Alright! - togabito shouted. - You'll meet with my enormous power! Prepare yourself for death!

'When that guy is going to shut up?', thought Ichigo. 'My hands are getting tired!'

-What, Ichigo? You're still fighting with them? How lame! - sudden voice sounded from the left. - What a pain... End with him already!

-Your opponent had to be pretty tough, Grimmjow – Ichigo said. - Ressurection?

Rukia looked at the newcomer with great surprise. The one, who once pierced her by his sword. The one, who was their enemie. The one, who used to fight with Ichigo for life and death. That one was now standing in front of Rukia in his the most dangerous form – Ressurection.

Grimmjow pissed off and waved by his tail.

-Shut up, Kurosaki! - he screamed. - Eien ordered me to end it fast. I can see that you have a few problems, huh?

-Grimmy, mug in the bucket – Eien almost growled. - Do I have to memorise you, that this is WAR, not a picnic?

-You're the last one to say that... - panther muttered. - Ow! What was that for?

Grimmjow massaged a place when Eien kicked him.

She ignorated him and ordered:

-Kurosaki, that's enough! End it immediately!

Ichigo looked down and sighed. He raised his sword to the right and said:

-Getsuga Tenshou.

Black flames of reiatsu explosed from the handle again and coiled round Zanpaktou. He concentrated and a few flames splited up from the rest and created small Getsugas. They have started to circle around Ichigo.

He caught a glimpse of Rukia's face. The first thing he saw was surprise in her look. But then he saw another thing in her eyes.

Sadness.

He sighed, this time in his soul. It had to be like that. He wasn't a human any more. His look has changed. His power has changed. His soul has changed.

How could he explained it to her? How could he beg for forgivness, that he dissapointed her?

Everything changed.

Full of sadness and melancholy, Kurosaki Ichigo raised his Zanpaktou.

-I'm sorry – he said to Hepsibah. - But I have to kill you.

All small Getsugas rushed into the enemie. After them, the big one Getsuga Tenshou came, finishing the work.

Hepsibah disappeared.

How sad.

Deep, wide hole.

Was it in the ground or in the heart?

He laughed bitterly. He didn't know. He didn't know anything! So sweet! Insanity! So sweet, so seductive...

iNo/i, quiet voice whispered in him. It was familiar and so warm...

iIchigo, don't! You have to keep up, please! Please, Ichigo, come back here.../i

Voice faded into darkness, but Ichigo – it had to be his name – stood with light.

Suddenly, he memorised something.

Deep, wide hole.

Hat'n'sandals above it. Chain in his chest.

Hold on. What was that chain doing in his chest? Oh, it seemed pretty bad...

Ah! Ichigo raised his half-masked face with still dark eyes. He remembered! It was when he was getting his Shinigami powers back! That's it!

Deep, wide hole...

He smirked a bit. The situation was similar here. He also wanted to tear his mask off, to get back into sanity...

No.

It was impossible.

No matter, what he will do, he won't get back his humanity.

What was he now?

….A monster.

iNo, Ichigo!/i, that voice again...

iCome back to me!

I call your name./i

It was Rukia's voice.

Rest of his mask broke up. It caused huge explosion, the biggest one, that Hueco Mundo has ever experienced. Waves of black reiatsu seemed like they were going to cut the moon down. From dust, blood and rest of Hollow's mask, black sword has been formed.

iIn order to protect, I'm Black Moon./i Rukia's voice said.

-This! - Nel pointed at food by her lanca.

-Yup, it's all for you – Eien nodded. - But, first, you have to deserve for it.

Neliel appeared shortly after Grimmjow. Ichigo put his Zanpaktou on his shoulder and asked:

-So, what's up now?

-Now – Eien smiled. - You'll go and save those sorry-butts again! WHO ARE WE?

-NEW ESPADA! - they shouted back.

-What are we fighting for?

-Friends! - Ichigo raised his sword up.

-Peace! - Nel clinked by her hoof.

-Power! - Grimmjow roared with pleasure.

-That's it! - flames flashed in Eien's eyes. - Show them that we ROCKS!


	7. Dragon is Dancing

**b"Hole in chest, not in heart"**

**Chapter #7: „Dragon is Dancing..."/b**

-Move your legs! Don't stand like a post! That's right! Now the attempt!

Rangiku, Ikkaku, Momo, Hisagi were watching training fight between Kira and Renji under Hitsugaya's eye.

-Hitsugaya-taichou, can we have a little break? - Kira gasped.

-Alright, the next will be Abarai and Madarame – Hitsugaya stated. - Kira, Hisagi, leave the training ground.

The called Shinigami came into ordered place, bowed and made a position. When all convetions were fullfilled, Ikkaku and Renji started their training fight. While the two guys were hitting, cutting and slashing by wooden swords, 10th squad lieuntant came forward to her captain.

-Taichou... - she opened.

-What's the matter, Matsumoto? - Hitsugaya didn't take his sight down from the fighters.

-Oi, Taichou... What's that Eien like?

He looked at her surprised.

-Why are you asking?

-Ano...I... Well, we – she looked at her companions. - We are wondering who she really is.

-Yeah, Taichou – exhausted Hisagi nodded. - We don't know ianything/i about her! There are lots of gossips round Seiretei, but nothing confirmed!

-Why does she order the New Espada? I can't belive it, that Ichigo is fullfiling somebody's orders! - Matsumoto said.

-And yesterday fight! - Momo added. - I have seen like one of them, that gree-haired woman was talking with someone, but no one could be seen and then released her Ressurection!

Hitsugaya stared at the fighters again and sighed.

-Truly, we don't...

-No, no, no! What are you doing? Wrong!

Renji and Ikkaku stopped fighting and looked in the direction of a voice. Hitsugaya's eyes widened, when she recognized the person, who was heading to them.

-Do you wanna be killed? - Eien shouted to Renji. - With these moves you will be easily knocked out of your legs! Bend them!

She came closer and stood next to surprised Abarai.

-You have to stand like that – Eien exposed. - And don't hold you sword so tightly. Let it be free a bit, elastic.

Renji was looking at her like a fool.

-I'll show you – she said and took a wooden sword from him. She didn't express any kind of impatience for confused Shinigami. - Look. Bended legs. Free wrists, but ready. Raised sword. Look straightly at the opponent. Understand that? - she asked doubtly, seeing face of Renji.

-Y-yeah, I get it, I get it. - he muttered.

-Good – she gave him sword back and headed to the rest of Shinigami. - Ohayo! What's up?

She sat in front of 11th's squads training ground, on a big rock. Eien looked at surprised Soul Reapers. She felt just great, just like she always likes. She looked at Renji and Ikkaku and seeing, that they were not fighting, she shouted:

-What are you staring at? If it was real battle, you'd be killed or use your opponent's distract! C'mon! Remember what I have told you, red-head! Bend your legs!

Renji shivered and and looked at Ikkaku, still a bit shocked. But Ikkaku had already rushed at him.

-That's right! Now from the left! Use your weight to block him! Not that bad! - Eien smirked, satisfited. She spoke to the others – So, who is here? I see lots of lieutant's grades. But I saw you yesterday, didn't I?

She leaned closer to Hitsugaya's face and then looked at his sword on his back.

-Ou. What's this? - she screwed eyes.

-What's wrong? - asked Toshirou. He didn't like Eien at all, she didn't seem pretty friendly yesterday. Acctually, she was strange and arrogant. But now...she was only interested, that's all Hitsugaya had been feeling from her.

-I think... - Eien inhaled the air deeply. - Yup, that's it. I would never forget this scent. Long time, no see, Hyourinmaru!

-Ha! - Matsumoto surprised. - Where do you know taichou's Zanpaktou's name from?

-Because it's reincarnation of my old 'friend' – she emphasized the last word.

-Friend? - Hitsugaya asked doubtfully.

-That's right – she nodded. - But there's something wrong in this scent – Eien inhaled deeply again. - Something like...depression? No! It's uselessness! I can't belive!

She went behind Hitsugaya and touched his Zanpaktou without a pardon. Her eyes windeded.

-I simply can't belive it...that you fell so low, Hyourinmaru. You're so weak. You and the one, you have chosen as your partner. Can't belive – she muttered.

Suddenly, Kurosaki's words from a day ago sounded in his head:

i

We'll talk later, when you and your sword will be able to fight. Now you're too weak. Because you don't have a reason to fight.

/i

„Weak. Too weak"

iWhat that war has done to you Toushirou?/i

-HEY, THE BALDY ONE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR SPEED? ATTEMPT, NOT A BLOCK!

Sudden shout took Toushiro out of his thoughts. It was Eien, this time screaming at Madarame.

-Um... - Momo started.

-Hm? - girls rised her eyebrow. - What's the matter?

-Are you...Eien? - Kira finished, instead of Hinamori, who seemed like she was not able to speak any more than „um".

-Yup.

-Huh! - that short answer surprised everyone.

-You're a former of the New Espada, right? - Ikkaku and Renji gave up a training and came back

too. This question came from Abarai.

-Yup. - another short answer. Hitsugaya was the most surprised from all of them – he remembered how arrogant and cruel she was even yesterday.

-Emm... - all of them uttered a strange sound.

-What? You have any questions? Come on, ask auntie Eien! - she smiled friendly and leaned back on her rock.

-You seem different – Hitsugaya said. - Two days ago, you were other person. What's with this?

She grinned at him and said back:

-You have good eye, Hitsugaya-kun. You see, I'm still arrogant, selfish and so on, person. But I don't see any need to show it to people who aren't on the top.

-You mean, captains?

-That's right. Basically, I don't like people who think they're better than on the other hand, I love seeing their surprised faces when they found out who they are talking with! - she giggled.

-Your logic is a madness! - Momo outraged. - Not everyone has to be bad!

-If I said, that you're the last one to saying that, I'm sure, that everyone here would dislike me. So I'll keep silence.

-I see... - captain frowned. - Your behaviours change like wind in the mountains.

-Don't be so cruel, Hitsugaya-kun. You and Hyourinmaru are much more bestial than me, saying

these things. But, to be honest, I didn't say anything...

-Now you have your Eien – Hitsugaya scerwed his eyes. - Arrogant, sarcastic, impudent...

-...imperial...

-Yes, imperial... - Toushiro kept on going, but suddenly something messed him up. - Wait, what?

She giggled again.

-You're so funny, Hitsugaya-kun. That's why I'm trying to be kindly for weaker than me. But even with Hyourinmaru, you'll never be as strong as me. You serve that old hag. You'll never get stronger under his orders. He's sneaky and ugly. And his beard is way too long.

-And Ichigo and the others serve you, don't they? - Renji asked.

-It's part of a deal. I bought their „services".

-I can't belive, that Ichigo would fulfill somebody's orders – Ikkaku sniffed. - And serve someone...huh, whatever.

-Serve someone awful like me, didn't you mean that? - Eien grinned evily and looked at Madarame.

Something on her eyes scared Ikkaku like nothing ever before. Eien's eyes reminded him two playful flames. 'Fun, fun, fun!' they seemed to scream.

-Ichigo HAS TO fullfil my orders, as long as they relate to Aizen. I can't order him, for example, fight with Kuni-kun. It's not part of a deal.

-So, what's part of a deal? - Hisagi raised his eyebrow.

-Isn't it obvious? Safety of his friends. - Eien shrugged. - For sure, it's YOUR safety. It's pain in the ass, but can't help...

-What about Kuchiki? - Toshirou memorised himself a scene from two days ago.

-Kuchiki? He should blame his ancestor, not me!

-I mean Kuchiki Rukia! - he got pissed off.

-Oh, that Kuchiki? Well, Ichigo has to tell me, who EXACTLY means as friends. But Rukia is other history. As long as I am here, I cannot let her get hurt. It's main condition. Ichigo bought Rukia's safety as the first.

Renji moved uncertainily.

-Oh, you've reminded me about something! - Eien claped in her hands. - I can see, that you're not training any longer. May I borrow these training grounds for a while? I have to do a training with my Espada.

Without waiting for the respone, she stood up and called into space.

-Nel, Grimmy, Ichigo, your time is over! We're doing the training NOW!

iOh, c'mon Eien...

Yes, Eien c'mon...

You can't do this!/i

-Oh, yes, I can, shut up Grimmy and come here. I know you're the nearest.

iShi.../i

-Urusai.

-Do you really have to do this to us, Eien? - suddenly, a new voice sounded behind them.

-It's for your onw good. I won't let you go to Hell and make a pie from you. - Eien answered without looking behind. - Ikuzo!

Shinigamis could seen only fast trail and then their eyes followed after it. They saw an Arrancar, Grimmjow and Eien. The newcomer was holding her leg only a few inches from his face.

-You attack me so close to other people? Remember...

He couldn't finish, because Eien's hand sent him through heavens.

-Do not distract! - she shouted angrily. - You could easily block this, but no, you had to talk. Stand up, we'll train a bit more, until Nel and Ichigo come.

Grimmjow pulled himself together and stood up. He gasped and looked at Eien. And then disappeared.

Eien blocked his hit by a hand and grinned with satisfy.

-Not bad. Using sonido was better idea, than attacking me with normal speed and in front.

She attacked him from the right, but Grimmjow made an attempt. Little by little, their fight became a dance, so fast dance, that it was hard to see them sometimes for staring Shinigamis. Their movements were only blured trails. After a while, Eien and Grimmy went further from the group, but their dance became even faster.

-Oh, they've already started? - voice next to Momo said.

Scared to death Hinamori jumped up high and screamed.

-Sorry, I scared you, gommene – a woman-Arrancar laughed childlishly and put a hand on Momo's arm. She smiled kindly to her. - I'm Nel, by the way.

-H-Hinamori M-Momo, it's...it's nice to meet you!

-Peach Doll? How cute! - Nel laughed again, but suddenly flying Grimmjow cut this lovely scene.

-You got better Grimmy, but you still have to work at coordination – Eien brushed off her hands. - When you try to kick, you lose balance, because your hands do not follow your body. And again, when you try to hit by hands, you lean out too much, because you don't use your legs.

-Eien, what will we do as first, if you finished with Grimmjow? - Ichigo asked.

-I-Ichigo! - said surprised Renji. - When did you appear?

-Just a sec ago – Arrancar answered with look like it was the most usual thing in the world, appearing next to other people without them noticing it. - So, Eien?

-Alright, kids! - she faced them and smiled. - New Espada, we're going to start with quick individual Hakuda training. I've done with Grimmjow, who's next?

Ichigo and Nel looked at each other with strange gazes.

-You first – they said in the same time.

-Ladies first.

-No, you're younger Arrancar.

-Rock, Paper, Scrissor? - Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

-It's the best way, I think.

-1, 2, 3! - they played: Ichigo showed paper, Nel scissor.

-Dammit! - he cursed. Nel did something like waka-laka dance.

-C'mon, Ichigo, I know you're happy! - Eien grinned.

-Shut up...

This time Eien didn't warn him. Grimmjow was digging out of the ground and he started to watch the unwinding fight. Ichigo was blocking her kicks, one after another, but for now, they weren't too strong. He only wanted to take the fight further from the watchers. Then, the real fight started. Because when Eien was a trainer, every fight was like small battle.

Ichigo finally counter attacked. He blocked Eien's leg by one hand, and he tried to kick her from the other side. But Eien wouldn't be defeated by so slow and plain hit. She stopped Ichigo's leg and let him lose his balance. Then her fist hit his chin and Arrancar's head leaned back. He wasn't able to put himself together again so fast to avoid another hit, this time in a stomach. Ichigo did the same as Grimmjow beofre, but he flew even farther. Because Eien wasn't pleased with Kurosaki's movements.

-Ichigo, it's not what you really can! - she shouted. - Concentrate! Don't fight like you've recently got a sword in a hand! I expect, that you'll show yourself better in Zanjutsu training. Get out of here. Nel, now's your turn!

-Oh maaan...! - she moaned. - Why...?

-Hiaaa!

Nel fell down, all in sweat. She was gasping heavily and hardly catching the air.

-Not bad. At least, you were better than that two – Eien nodded her head at Ichigo and Grimmjow. - Oh guys, don't count for another day off, NEVER AGAIN!

Eien got really angry and she put her on the rock to give herself more imperial look.

-Now it's time for Zanpaktous. Release them.

-Oh, yeah!

Grimmjow rechead for his Zanpaktou with wild shout.

-Kishire...

-No, not Ressurection, you fool! - their commander shouted at him. - It's ZAN-JU-TSU training! Geez, what's with all you, people!

Nel and Ichigo rechead for their swords in a silence. They ignorated Grimmjow's typical reaction – it'd be predicted.

-This is... - Renji gasped, what Kurosaki had been holding in hand.

Ichigo gave him a single glance, but he had to focus on Eien's words.

-First, a small warm-up – she said. - You'll be attacking me together. This exercise has a point to improve your cooperation skill. Do your best.

-How will you fight? - Nel asked.

Eien didn't respond, but reached her hand to the right. Suddenly, everyone felt a warmth, but immediately, it turned into heat. Hitsugaya covered his eyes by a hand – for him, this temperature was enormous!

Something between Eien's fingers had started to materialize. Flames filled the air around her and after that, everything ended. Flames „came back" to her hand and formed a fan. It was gold, with pink and yellow flowers painted on it.

-Are you...gonna fight with it? - Madarame asked, in a bit sceptical voice. - It's small, you can't even block anyone properly.

Then he noticed dead-glares of the New Espada.

-Ya know – said Grimmjow, totally seriously now. - You do not wanna get a real fight with 'it'.

-He's got a point – Eien smirked. - And don't call Soukyoku by „it".

She turned round and walked into middle of training grounds. She raised her fan up and shouted:

-New Espada!

Neliel, Grimmjow and Ichigo stood into line and raised their Zanpaktous too. Shinigamis lost their breaths for a while, since they have used to intensive reiatsu, coming out of Arrancars. But from Eien – nothing. Even if she gave them so powerful show of strenght, Hitsugaya wasn't able to feel anything from her. But sometimes, he could feel something like pressure on his back...

Wait.

iSoukyoku!/i

-Ichi no Ryuu: Donyoku – Eien pointed her fan at the New Espada and suddenly bright flames surrounded her. Fan blazed and wave of fire fired from it.

-Nel! Grimmjow! Move as... - Ichigo couldn't finish because fire hit him. But it wasn't shapeless stream of fire – it was a dragon, just like from Chinese vases. Ichi no Ryuu: Donyoku – First Dragon, Greed; it was well-known attack for Eien's Arrancars.

-Waaah? Eien, stop kidding around! - Renji's eyes widened, hearing Ichigo's voice coming out of fire. Then, it splitted up and waned. - It was way too weak.

-Weak? - Hinamori couldn't stand. - Even though, I couldn't feel anything... What is that power? It looked enormous!

-Che – Grimmjow sighed. - You do not know what power is if you think it was enormous.

-It's only a beggining – Nel added. - Donyoku, is the weakest of all Nanatsu no Taizai. We jumped out to make defeating it easier for Ichigo.

-Enough of it! - Eien suddenly appeared next to Neliel and attacked her. Nel was fast enough to block it, but ,even so, she flew in the air. She hit the wall behind her and crushed it into small pieces.

-Awww, you've pissed me off! - Eien shouted. - Who is your teacher! Me or someone else? Fight like I've taught you!

Then, Grimmjow appeared above her and with loud scream tried to cut her. But Eien blocked it easily, she didn't make much effort, even if she had done it by her fan.

When Grimmjow had been pushed back, Neliel attacked and she was blocked again.

-COME HERE! - Ichigo suddenly shouted. - We cannot fight separate! It's usele...

-Too late, honey. - New Espada's former appeared in front of Ichigo and slashed him by her fan. Arrancar made an attempt to the right, but, even so, the fan scratched his cheek.

Ichigo backed off and looked at Eien. Then he said seriously:

-Nel, Grim, behind me.

Two other Arrancars sonidoed to him. They had been staying by backs to each other, so wherever their opponent might attack from, they would defend themselfs easily. Apart from...

-Above us!

But Ichigo was ready, he knew, that Eien would use the chance. He raised his sword and blocked the uncoming fan.

For a while there was silence.

But after that, ground under their feets was crushed by huge amount of power. It wasn't even reiatsu any more – it was something greater and more destructive, than reiatsu.

-What is this...? - Renji gasped. He wasn't feeling anything, but something like...pressure.

Eien jumped off and glimpsed at the spectacors. She raised her fan and folded it up.

-What you have been feeling then wasn't only a reiatsu. It was mixed reiatsu of Kurosaki and something, that I've called an aura.I don't have reiatsu – it's aura, something, that you can hardly sense, or sense nothing. It depends how powerful you are. I have a theory, that only users of bankai can slightly detect my power. But only SLIGHTLY. It isn't even 0,1 of my power. But coming back to you – she turned to New Espada. - Finally, you're fighting how it is suppoused to be. Nii no Ryuu: Shitto.


	8. Phoenix is Burning

**b"Hole in chest, not in heart"**

**Chapter #8: „...Phoenix is burning" /b**

-Ichigo, behind you! - Nel shouted.

Luckily, Kurosaki occured to block Eien's attack. She jumped off and raised Soukyoku.

-Nii no Ryuu: Shitto.

Second attack from Nanatsu no Taizai technique. This technique contains seven attacks. Every next one was twice stronger than the previous one. Shitto was only like two Donyoku in the same time, but third of the attacks was getting a bit harder. Ichigo knew, he couldn't defeat the strongest attack from this technique, not in this form.

This time, Grimmjow took all power of the attack on himself. Breathing hardly, he defended it, but it cost him a lot of strenght.

-Fight is like a dance – Eien moved smoothly. - If you can't harmonize your movements and catch a beat, you're lost. Look how your opponent is moving, where he puts his steps. And rely on your comrades. Try to think – what can I do, what cant others do? Once again. Nii no Ryuu: Shitto.

-Grimm, Nel!

-Got it.

New Espada blocked the attack together. But Ichigo knew, that it wasn't the end. Eien used it as a covering force. The real hit was destinated to come from...

-I'll take it! - Nel shouted, blocking the uncoming fan from behind of them.

But Eien had enough of this slow game. She rushed between them and spread chaos. Separated, they couldn't cooperate. She was about to crush them to the ground when her New Espada surprised her.

Grimmjow tried to hit her, but she easily made an attempt. But again, Nel's sword came from nowhere and Ichigo pushed her to the opposite wall.

Two other Zanpaktous appeared next to her neck. Eien smiled and said:

-Good. Really good.

Grimmjow snorted.

-What have you been expecting form us?

-From you, nothing. But from MY Arrancars I've expected something like that. But it was boring. Shall we finally start the real training?

Without waiting for a response, she pushed back all blades directed into her. While escaping, she made a sratch on Ichigo's cheek.

-Dammit!

He wiped the blood coming out of the really small injury.

-Don't worry, Ichigo. I think, even with that scar, chicks might still like you – Eien smirked evily.

-You're dead – Ichigo said.

-That's a spirit.

Eien jumped and attacked them again. This time, their cooperation was more than perfectly. But the fight was getting hotter gradually. Eien speeded up, and so the New Espada did. Finally, Eien got out of it and started to running away. Arrancars followed her, of course. She was trying to lost them and caught them from behind. But they were following her perfectly. One move after another, hit by hit.

Eien smirked – that's how she trained them. This New Espada was able to defeat Aizen.

But thought it's time to show these kids, that no one is gonna surpass the master.

-Ugh!

-Arghh!

-Nahh!

-What strange sounds you're making – Eien slowly sat on the ground. New Espada was tassling under fire ropes coming from Soukyoku. - I had enough of it. Today...

-Getsuga Tenshou!

Black waves of reiatsu came from Ichigo's Zanpaktou. They cut Eien's ropes into small pieces and put them out. Ichigo fell down onto ground and raised his nodachi. Reiatsu surrounded him, like shadow.

-It isn't over, Eien – Kurosaki said seriously.

Eien laughed and pointed her fan at him.

-I should've expected that, my little Primera. I count on you, you know.

-Primera? So you even have numbers? - someone's voice sounded.

-Kuchiki – Eien didn't take her eyes of her opponent.

-T-taicho! - Renji surprised. He was the first who said something among spectacors for a long time.

-Renji, what were you doing here? - asked Byakuya.

-I...We were just training, taicho.

-I see.

-Byakuya, what did you come here for? - Ichigo asked.

-Answering to your previous question – Eien said. - They don't have numbers, because it might suggest, that someone is higher than others. I've called him Primera as a joke. Apart from it, he's the strongest. I put most of my faith in him.

-And answearing to iyour/i previous question, Kurosaki Ichigo – Kuchiki Byakuya screwed his eyes. - I came here to get back my pride.

Suddenly, Eien relaxed and put down Soukyoku.

-Oh? That's funny. Sorry, Ichigo. We'll end it up another time.

-Huh? - Ichigo canceled Getsuga Tenshou, but he was still ready. - You can't fight with her!

-Kurosaki Ichigo, you won't be telling me, what I can do, or I cannot do. Apart from it...

-YOU CAN'T FIGHT WITH HER! - Ichigo gasped. - You cannot, Byakuya.

-Easy, Ichigo. - Eien was still facing her Espada. - Well, you know, Kuchiki – her voice got louder. - I could order you to give already up. But I won't do this. You know why?

Eien finally turned to Byakuya.

-BECAUSE I'M BORED AS HELL!

Eien suddenly appeared next to Byakuya. He didn't notice any movement, or any technique she might have used to get close to him so fast. Besides, he couldn't feel any trials of reiatsu from her, and maybe that's the reason.

-Oh, I'm so bored. Everything round me is so boring. - she whispered into his ear. - I could only stand and watch how my Arrancars were having all fun, all by theirselfs! You know, how annoying it might be? And now, this training. It depends on testing New Espada's abilities, but no real fun... But here's you – she smoothed Byakuya's chin. He pulled it out of her hands and distanced from her.

-Let's end it, Eien.

-We haven't even started, honey.

Eien raised her fan and decalred:

-I think it gotta fit you. San no Ryuu: Kouman.

Explosion of flames, another dragon flew into sky. Dragon? No, there were already three dragons, exactly three heads coming out of one fire body. Three dragons called Kouman - „pride".

-How sarcastic.

Suddenly, flames got shattered. Kouman faded and turned into dust. Ash slowly covered Byakuya, who was staring with shocked face.

-Kurosaki Ichigo... Why?

His savior turned his face to him. Ichigo's eyes were cold and determinated.

-Why did you cover him, Ichigo? - Eien asked, a bit annoyed.

-Becasue I'm not letting you doing this.

-Shut up – girl waved by her hand, like she was going to drive away an improtunate fly. - Do you have any idea how bored I am? DO YOU HAVE ANY? I want to have fun! Play! Laugh like a maniac!

She moved by her fan and flames pushed Ichigo to the ground. He growled and tried to free himself, but it was useless.

-Eien! It's against our deal!

-Shut'dap! He has nothing to it, hasn't he? - she laughed devilishly. Now, it was her true face. Demon, cruel, arrogant. That's who Eien is. - If he wants fight – then he'll get it.

-Eien!

-Chire, Senbonzakura.

Eien was watching calmly how thousands of cherry blossoms surrounded her.

-Haa? Shikai? How boooriing! Do something better!

-BYAKUYA! DO NOT ATTACK HER! - Kurosaki screamed. He seemed, what was very surprising, very stressed about it.

-Urusai! - Eien growled and focused on Byakuya. - So, Kuchiki, how are you going to finish me? What technique will you use?

-Nothing too complicated, for some trash like you it's far too much – Byakuya raised handle of Senbonzakura and then, slay it down. Blossoms followed this movement and rushed into Eien.

For a while, nothing could be seen, because of pink cloud round Eien. When Byakuya was sure, that she was turned into pieces, he scattered his shikai. Just to see...Eien in full health.

Cherry blossoms were coming through her, like she was a ghost. She smiled and asked:

-What's that? Is it all you've got?

-DON'T UNITE YOUR SWORD TOGETHER AGAIN! DO NOT PUT IT TOGETHER! BYAKUYA, IT'S USELE...

-I said SHUT UP! - Eien threatened him by her fan. - Do not interfere. It has nothing to do with you.

-Five to one, that he won't listen. Nel, take it? - Grimmjow asked.

-Nope. I agree with you.

-Heey! You there! Byakuya! - Grimmjow shouted. - Do not put your sweet cherry blossoms together again!

-Don't listen to them, honey, they're just some random idiots. Let's play further. - Eien grinned.

Byakuya looked at her concuciusly. He reached Zanpaktou, seeing that fighting in that way really was useless. But he didn't know what New Espada really meant.

-Fool – Nel muttered.

Blossoms danced in the air and then completed into full sword.

Nel and Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo leaned down his head and mummbled:

-He's done.

Eien laughed eivily and smiled.

-What a pity, Kuchiki. Greeeaaat pity. I thought I would play with you a bit longer! Sorry, Kuchiki!

-What are you...

Byakuya stopped suddenly, because of a feeling of heat in his right hand. He looked at it and his eyes widened. Senbonzakura was lightening brightly by red flames. His hand was about to be burned, so he did the only thing he could – threw it away. The whole Zanpaktou has melted in front of Byakuya's eyes.

His oponnent laughed once again and said:

-What, little Kuchiki? Your sword is in any of use now! You see, you should have listened to my Arrancars. They were about to make a bet.

-How...? - Byakuya was staring at Senbonzakura with a shocked face.

-It's the cheapest trick of Eien – Ichigo said. Besides, he was looking at the ground, still tied by flame ropes. - She allowed you to attack her, and „let through" almost every single piece of Senbonzakura. This is when she settled her fire inside of it. When you put it together, she just activated it and melted your Zanpaktou. You can't fight with her like that. You can't win.

Kuchiki had already calmed down and straightened up. He looked at Ichigo with his usual „stone face".

-Kurosaki Ichigo, who I used to know, would have never said something like that. Who are you?

Ichigo raised his head and smiled. But there was no happiness in this smile.

It was rather madness.

-I'm still Kurosaki Ichigo, that you have known. But I am not human any more, am I? - his cheerless grin widened. - Looking that on it, you're not humans either. But it doesn't count, right? It's funny.

-What do you find funny in it? - Byakuya asked.

-Isn't it ironic? Hollows try to gain Shinigami powers, Shinigamis try to gain Hollow powers, but the truth is, that the one who resembles a human being the most is the most powerful. So everything comes up to human anyway.

Byakuya winked a few times, then frowned and winked again. His eyes were cold and calm again, just as usual.

-Well – he said. - I can still fight, even without Zanpaktou. - captain raised his hand and decalred: Hado no sanjuusan: Soukatsui.

Eien busrted into laugher. She was laughing that much as Byakuya was looking more and more surprised. When he called the Kido spell, nothing happend, and he was still standing like that fool. Eien was almost on the ground from her unstopping laugh.

-Iiiiidiooot! - she gasped hardly. - Hahahaha! Kido doesn't work on me! You can't call it, as long as I'm near you. Only spells from 80 level and obove can materialize, but they're useless anyway. And now, you know what? I'm gonna kill yaaaaa'!

She jumped high and made a swing. Flames surrounded her and there she was – cruel, arrogant, imperial master of fire, who can't be defeated...

-He's my friend.

Flames suddenly curled up and then blowed again, but this time in much more wild. They were burning everything, fire even reached the spectacors. Eien fell on the ground, gasping and hardly breathing. She looked and Ichigo and said:

-Wha-what did you say?

Ichigo screwed his eyes and repeated.

-Byakuya s my friend. Kuchiki Byakuya is freind of mine. You icannoti/ kill him.

-Go to hell...

-You cannot kill him.

-Ha...

-Eien, it's against the deal!

Flames explosed frantically, but the most terryfing was the sound of scream – but not only a usual scream, it was like a growl of a monster, like five thousand dragons would roar at the same time.

But it was only one dragon. Sometimes, the fire was forming the blurred silhouette. Scales, fangs, claws and tail, which cut the nearest hill into two.

-Enough. Go away.

Fire curled again and a voice faded too. Then, it was able to see Eien, lying on the ground.

-Be gone – Kurosaki said quietly.

Eien's form turned into sparks and hot air. It moved quickly out of there, leving burned neighbourhood. Flames , which was tying Ichigo disappeared and Arrancar fell to the ground. He stood up and cleaned his hands. Then, he looked at Byakuya and agner explosed in his eyes.

-Do you have ANY idea how DANGER it was? - he shouted.

Byakuya shrinked and looked back at Kurosaki.

-What? Are you going to give me...

Ichigo sonidoed and catch him by his captain's haori.

-Do you have any idea, how it would end, if I didn't interrupt? Once pissed off Eien is unable to stop. As you have seen, she was about to kill you seriously. I've used the deal to stop her, but I'm sure she will take a revange on my for it, sooner or later. Your pride doesn't mean anything. Get over with it and stay alive.

-...and then all of them turned back and walked away. - Renji ended his story. - What do you think 'bout that, Rukia?

Rukia changed a position on the ground for more comfortable. The day was about to end and the sunset was shining at two friends, sitting on the small hill. Slight wind moved the grass around them, trees has started to rustle.

But she was keeping quiet.

-Do you belive them? - Renji asked again. - Do you think, that it's really Ichigo? For me, something's wrong... I don't want to say anything, but my oppinion is, that you should stay away from him, from them. Eien is not worth trust and the rest of New Espada seems way too powerful. It's not safe for you to stay along with so dangerous people.

Rukia bored her eyes into ground.

-But if it is Ichigo... - she said no louder than a whisper.

-Rukia, Kurosaki Ichig you had known is DEAD! - Renji caught her by her arms. - Forget about him. He's gone. Stop blaming herself, because it's useless. He's from other kind, than us now. Remember? iHollows are our natural enemies!/i Wake up, Rukia, from this dream.

Then, she remembered her dream when she was stabbed. Yes, she woke up. But THAT was a dream – the reality is a nightmare, and there's no way coming back.

-By the way, why skeletons didn't attack today?


	9. The Doll, the Monster and the Dancer

„**Hole in chest, not in heart"**

**Chapter #9: „The Doll, the Monster and the Dancer"**

_i„Kurosaki Ichigo you had known is DEAD!"/i_

Ichigo was gone. Just like Kaien.

Why does she have to lose everyone precious to her? Is it a curse? But the worst fatum was... that they always come back.

No... They can't be them. Kaien was fake, so Ichigo has to be fake to. Right?

Stupid heart. Can't you see what eyes see? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Rukia sighed and turned in the bed. Somewhere outside, wind had whispered quietly.

I'm like a doll. Fate can do with me whatever it wants.

Ichigo stared into white moon. Then, even if he didn't have a heart, he felt like something have caught his chest. A memorie. Moon in Seiretei is the same as in Hueco Mundo.

His amber eyes lightened in the darkness.

He was a monster.

So pitiful. Pathetic animal, destined to be killed once he was born. His heart became a mask to cover instincts. An animal. A monster.

Doesn't deserve for love.

Ichigo growled a few times and then back to relative normality. He was about to look up at the moon again, but he stopped himself. No. He doesn't deserve it. White moon was way too far from him. Out of his range. Like a monkey, he's trying to catch a moon, but he'll only end in the lake. Because he saw a picture of moon in water.

About moon... Well, at least he HAS it. It was hang up to his belt. Ichigo touched it to give himself courage. And yet, he felt it. Sealed power inside of it.

But anyway... It was only a luck, that he was there now, in Seiretei, tied by a deal. Sometimes, he was wondering, if he did a good choice. But back then, he had nothing to lose. Situation was out of his range. Rukia was out of his range.

Ichigo sighed again.

I'm like a doll. Fate can do with me whatever it wants.

-Why did you come here for? Ne, Kuni-kun?

Yamamoto walked out of the pillar and frowned.

-You've always been bad at sensing other people. You considered it as an useless ability.

-Viper.

-You've changed your mind?

-Viper. You should follow the youngers too. They might teach you a lot, ya' know?

General sighed and walked closer to her. Eien was calling him „viper" because of the past events... Sometimes, Yamamoto was wondering if he had done a right thing. Sometimes, he was doubting if Seiretei without her was a better place.

No. He was wrong. Seiretei without her was finally ifree/i.

-Why are you here, Salome?

Eien glanced at Yamamoto.

-You should have already guessed – she raised her hand and a single cigarette appeared between her fingers. It was already litted. Eien inhalated deeply and made a circle of smoke.

Smoke stood in the air for a while and then faded into darkness of night. Girl glanced at so-taicho again.

-Old habits keep you forever. Even in teenage form. Well, today it's nothing...

-I understand, that you need Arancars to defeat Aizen. But the question is: why do you want to defeat him? What will you gain by it?

Eien clenched her teeth.

-You know, I don't like when someone's itneruptting me. For sure you're aware of it.

-Why, Salome?

-I told you not to call me like that!

Smoke from cigarette blazed and formed a small dragon. The dragon speeded into Yamamoto. He destroyed it in one hit. But it left his haori burned on the sleeve.

-It's not my name anymore – she drawled. - I'm EIEN, and I'm ETERNAL! I will never end. Worms and vipers like you, should hide in the shadows. In other way, my flames might get them.

Yamamoto screwed his eyes.

-Don't forget what you had been, Eien. Clown will never be a king.

iI was a dancer.

I was dancing on the lines of fate.

But, whatever I am, whatever I used to be

I'm still only a doll in fate's hands./i

-Viper – she whispered. - Remember, that vipers never end good in the stories. I will erase you from this story. But now... - Eien turned round.

-Can sun shine in the middle of night?

-What do you...

Eien jumped and walked away a bit. She raised her hand to the sky, night peacful sky, with lots of stars on it. Even if Soul Society was a different dimension, stars were shining just like anywhere else. Except Hueco Mundo.

-Soukyoku!

Fire surrounded her, blazing flames concentrated in her hand, forming small, but the most powerful object, and the most dangerous. Yamamoto-so-taicho knew this. He knew this better than anyone.

-Banshō issai kaijin to nase, Ryuujin Jakka!

-Thanks for help, but I can do it by myself. Viper.

Genryuusai was about to attack, expecting, that she was going to fight. This sentance surprised him.

But Eien didn't care about him any more. She pressed Soukyoku to her heart and was whispering something for some amount of time.

-iTo whole Seiretei!/i

Yamamoto couldn't see anything for a while, because of blazing flames. When his sight got back, he saw huge ball of fire. It was hanging high in the sky, illuminating everything in range of a few kilometers.

-iWake up! WAKE UP!/i - Eien's voice was echoing through Soul Society like a thunder. She made her voice louder by magic. Eien used to use that trick a lot in the past, Yamamoto memorised. -iTo whole Seiretei! Attention, please!/i

Sleepy Shinigamis were coming out of their baracks and houses. Here and there a single flames had started to burn, but they were immediately sucked into ball of fire. Everyone was staring into sky without understanding, what the hell was going on.

-iSpeaking Eien-sama, awesome deliver of yours! I have an info for you – our enemy changed his tactic. Aizen hasn't been attacking for whole day because of big preparations for tonight. He wants to surprise us and attack with even greater power! That's why I'm waking you up, not because I'm bored! But who says it isn't true anyway.../i

-Why do you know that? From where? - some of half-asleep Shinigamis got to the hill, where Yamamoto and Eien were standing.

-Why, you're asking? - girl raised her eyebrow. - Well, maybe you should ask your lovely so-taicho?

Everyone looked at general and didn't know exactly what to say.

-Whatever – Eien sighed. - iI'm not demending your trust, but you have two options: do something to stop the enemy, or do nothing and let yourselfs die. What's your choice?/i

-Useless.

A few more people appeared while Eien was talking, and all of them were surprised by blazing light in the middle of the night. Hearing sudden voice, Shinigamis started to look out for someone who said that.

-It's useless and you know that.

Like ray of light, orange hair appeared in the crowd from nowhere. Ichigo walked closer to Eien, but while walking Shinigamis were getting out of his way, like he could a leper.

-You won't die either, Eien.

Troubled look appeared on the girl's face.

-Kurosaki...

-What? - low voice echoed through the hill. Ichigo raised his sight and flames flashed in the hazel eyes. - Are you afraid?

Eien tilted her head.

-Ichigo...

-'Cuz I am as hell.

Among the crow of still coming Shinigami, Rukia was standing there.

Deep in the mids of Hell some figures moved uncertainly.

-Is it really alright? - asked one of them.

-Guess so. The deal didn't mention about things like that. - another answered, these words sounded confidentely but they were said a bit clumsy.

-Always, we can get rid of Souske.

-We won't lose anything at all. - the first voice added.

-No one would predict that Salome will be there.

The Gates to Soul Society had just started to open. From where the they were looking it was able to see sillhoute of Aizen with his a bit absurdal butterflie wings.

-What will we do?

-The only thing we can do. Hate.

-Ok, honeys, I'm not going to let you have fun all by yourselves, not this time! - Eien rasied Soukyoku. - I'm gonna have fun too!

-Oh, I know what she will do now... - Renji said, memorizing the training. He expected to see one of her blazing dragons.

But Soukyoku faded in the air. The ball of fire in the sky was still hanging there, like sun in the night. In a meanwhile, Grimmjow and Nel appeared behind Eien. Ichigo stucked his sight in the ground, orange hair made his eyes unable to be seen.

Girl stared into night and devil smile decarated her face.

-Nel.

-Hai.

-Permission for Ressurection.

-Hey, what about me?

-Here, here my kitten. You. Have. It.

The sillhoutte of Gate appeared in front of all watchers. Ichigo looked up too. And scared everyone by that.

Sadness was mixing with the madness in his eyes. His irises lost their normal color, and reflecting the fire became red like blood. No one cared about huge reiatsu coming right next to them. Nel and Grimm's Ressurections didn't impress anyone, because black reiatsu coming out of Kurosaki was much darker and stronger.

-OK – Eien sighed. - Time to end this madness.

She reached her hands to her sides and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her hands and feet were surrounded by red light. They started to change and forming into something different. Hands became claws, feet turned into paw, skin...skin wasn't human's skin anymore. It was scales, red scales. Just like dragon's ones.

-Grimmjow. Nel. Keep him tight. That's an order.

From midst of dust and freely flying particles of reiatsu, the two forms emerged. Long and thin lance broke strong Hierro, blue-furred claw hit muscular arm. Kurosaki got pressed to the ground. Grimmjow took his Zanpaktou out of his range and dark wave of reiatsu stopped.

Ichigo wasn't even defending himself. He was just laying, waiting for...

Dragon-scaled claw cut Ichigo's throat.


	10. Master of Badassing

**b"Hole in Chest, not in Heart"**

**Chapter #10: „Master of Badassing"/b**

-W-what? - Renji gasped. - Why... How!

The motionless corpse fell to the ground and a flow of blood escaped from Ichigo's neck. Eien avoided it fluently and jumped away. Grimmjow and Neliel both in their Ressurected forms stepped back too. When Rukia looked at their faces, she saw...stones. Their perfect poker faces didn't let a piece of emotions to be seen.

-Well – Eien got rid of blood from her claws. - If we're finished here, we shall take care of our uncoming guests, should we?

When Eien and remains of the New Espada took a few steps forward, their way was suddenly crosse by three lieuntants.

-You're just going to leave? Like that? - Hisagi Shuuhei asked Eien.

-Wasn't he your companion? - Kira Izuru glanced at Nel and Grimmy with a disgust.

-How could you...? - Rangiku whispered in shock. - Without any remorse!

Eien's eyes shined and an evil grin appeared on her face again.

-I thought you didn't belive that, that person – she pointed at bloody body – was your beloved Kurosaki.

Rukia noticed it. Rukia noticed, that Eien used past tense. _Was. Beloved. Kurosaki_.

Damn.

She felt how remains of her shivering world fell apart ince again. Her mind reminded a mirror – it was reflecting back everything. But now, that night, the mirror broke. Pieced dipped, showing crying and lost little girl. Little girl called once Rukia.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She heard voices around her, but she had heard that familiar shout. Maybe it was hers?

Everything she had barely belived before, now crashed and bursted. Rukia didn't know anything any more. If Ichigo is dead, if he was dead, if he was a fake, if she didn't live, if she loved him.

If? If! If?

-I told you already. I warned you – Rukia felt a hot breath on her face. - Maybe it's not too late. Maybe you can still **save** him.

After a while, or after an eternity, Rukia started to get what's happening around her. She released, that she was sitting on the ground, nii-sama was next to her. He was calling out her name.

-Rukia! Rukia!

She blinked a few times to clear her eyelight.

-Nii...Nii-sama?

-That's right, Rukia – it was surprising, but he seemed kind of relieved.

-Byakuya-nii-sama, what happened? - she asked.

He stared at her for one good minute and then asked slowly, emphasizing every word:

-How. Do. You. Feel. ?.

-Quite good – Rukia shrugged. - Maybe a bit confused...

-What do you remember?

-What do I... - she repeated the question, but suddenly tide of memories over-flowed her. - I-Ichigo!

-Easy, easy – Byakuya gripped her arms. - You were in shock for about twenty minutes. You didn't respond to any of my callings and just staring into space.

-Where're the others? - Rukia asked, couldn't see anyone on the hill.

-Renji called me but he had to go. There's a big fight down there. It seems that...that person's sun can shine really far. We don't have to fight in darkness.

-New...Espada. Are they...there? - It was still pretty hard for Rukia to get her thoughts together.

-They're fghting as well. At least, the one who can.

That's when they heard a huge explosion, somewhere behind them and a loud laugh, which could be recognised as Eien's one.

-Rukia, please stay here – Byakuya looked in her eyes. - I have to go and help out there.

-I'll go too! - she said and started to get up.

-Forget it! - Nii-sama said harshly, but then he reflected and added in a softer voice. - Your mind is in a mess. Even if you don't want to live, there are still people who want you to stay alive.

Byakuya leaned closer and whispered:

-For Ichigo.

Rukia fell down, hearing that painful name. It was too much for her... But then...

-Wait...Wait, nii-sama! - she called to stop her brother, who was about to leave. - Where's...Where is...

-Yes?

-Where's the b...b...b-body? - Rukia almost spat out the last word.

Byakuya looked around and all surprised stated:

-It's...It's gone!

-Wooo-hooo! - a few more slaughters fell down, Eien jumped into air, turned around and finished a cleaning.

-Che – she smirked. - Bunch of losers. Aizen, come on, show up!

Then she sensed something. It seemed that group of Shinigamis, some of them might be the ones who crossed her way earlier, had a pretty much trouble. It was an invasion – Hell Lords opened for Aizen a lot of Gates, something about 10 or 11, it had never happened before. Eien was thinking about closing one of them, but without Ichigo she would have to realese more power. It wasn't the time yet, and the show must go on.

That was all. Grimmjow and Nel were managing pretty well, but Shinigamis from Kuni-kun's 'army' (if she could call crowd of resigned and bad-trained losers an army) didn't even realesed shikai forms.

Eien jumped into air, going to help that bunch of losers, when she sensed, that help was in no need anymore.

-Damn it! - Renji yelled and slaughtered a few more togabitos. - As always, there are too many of them.

And as always, they couldn't manage with it. Somewhere above, Eien was fighting using her claws. Renji was surprised – he thought, her only weapon was „Soukyoku". Yet, it seemed that girl, or whoever she was, had a lot of mysteries.

For example, why did she kill Ichigo? Maybe it wasn't really Ichigo but... some remains of him. Even so, fake or not, Kurosaki was dead to Renji. No matter how many times he comes back, he made Rukia cried once and it was a once too much.

Renji still remembered that terrible period after Shiba Kaien's death. Rukia was blaming herself for his death and until she went for a mission to the Real World, she couldn't put herself together. But when Kurosaki died it was far way worse. He was afraid to look into her eyes. It was like some part of her died with Ichigo, and that part was responsible for her happiness.

When Renji heard her scream before, he thought that she had died too. It went through his bones and made him shiver. It was a scream full of pain. Full of desperation.

That's why Renji hated Eien. She was always so full of herself, so arrogant and imperial and acting like she would own everything. She seemed to know pretty much about Soul Society and Winter War. And about relationships between some people. But her biggest sin was bringing Ichigo back to life.

-Abarai, watch out! - Renji heard Hisagi's scream.

Renji could stench of dead, stench of hell and a togabito raising a sword. Too late. There was no way for him to stop it. For a while, time seemed to stop and Renji suddenly felt all his surroundings. Tiredness coming from his companions, ground covered in blood, his own blood...

A presence.

Loud roar made ground shiver and air almost got heavier. Renji thought, that if it were going to carry on like that, they all would get involved in the end if the world. Darkness fell and then the light showed again.

A white mask was illuminated.

Hollow growled and rushed on the Hell Gate. It was huge and terrifical amount of reiatsu could be felt. It reached its teeth on Hell Monsters, snapping. They avoided it, but hollow moved faster than they had expected. In a short time, it pierced Hell Monsters' bodies like they had been just pathetic sticks. When it spitted out last of the dead bodies, the voice came out of nowhere:

-Good boy! Such a good boy!

Hollow purred – yes, it _purred_. It started to moving towards Renji, but it passed by without paying any attention. Renji slowly turned around, as he recognized the voice. Once again.

-Why the hell you did not release your shikai! - Kurosaki Ichigo asked, patting the hollow on the mask.

Eien's sixth sense twitched and called to her from the depths of her mind. She slashed the enemies once again and ended their lifes. It's time to go.

_Good timing, Aizen._ Eien thought. _Just when all from my New Espada are present._

She whirled in the air and disappeared, becoming one with all the heat around.

Ichigo's long fingers were petting the hollow slightly behid the ear. It was purring and searching for more pleasures, like a spoiled cat. He gave him only some more fun and then rushed towards Shinigamis.

He was hoping he must see these expressions for a last time, but he knew it's just a dellusion. Those faces full of fear, surprise and even angst were like daggers. Eien loved it; but Ichigo hated it by all his heart.

Sorry. No-heart. Oh, these human habits still remained.

He got closer to Renji. The man stepped back. Ichigo caught him by his left arm.

-Fool. What were you thinking? Fighting without releasing shikai forms. Have you completely gone nuts? - Ichigo yelled.

He forced Renji to stretch out the arm and Renji shouted because of pain the movement caused it.

-See? - Arrancar grunted. - It's broken.

Renji looked at him wide-eyed – in his eyes was fear. Ichigo, without caring about anything, caught a grip on Shinigami's arm and raised a hand above his injury. Green light flowed from Ichigo's stretched fingers, illuminating the wound. They heard loud „crack" noise, Renji's face frowned in pain, but then it relaxed, feeling the warmth. It was like someone had been healing him with kido, but it felt different in some way. Like it wouldn't be kido, but...but... something other. Something different.

He finished after about 3 minutes. Ichigo let him go and Renji, glancing at him suspiciously, curved his elbow a few times. To be honest, he didn't really know when he did breake it. Hisagi and Matsumoto, who had been fighting along with him before, gasped, knowing that Ichigo had never been good at things like kido.

But...it wasn't kido, was it?

Ichigo turned to the hollow and it welcomed him with a loud „pruuueeeuurr" or something like that. He patted it on it's mask.

-It's quite a big rush, huh? - he asked rhetorically. Well, that creature wouldn't answear him.

Ichigo was patting it for a longer while, thinking. That scream. It was still echoing in his mind, like a little bird caught in the cage. He knew, he knew too well, it was all his fault. He was a monster and mosters are suppoused to make people cry, right?

So he should have got used to it pretty quickly.

But why he couldn't forget that heartbreaking scream?

-Do I want to know why you are alive? - Renji stood behind him with Hisagi and Rangiku by his side. Hollow glanced at them and made a questioning noise. Ichigo quieted it down and gazed at Shinigamis via the left eye, the one covered with remains of mask.

-No.

Renji nodded. - That's all I wanted to hear.

Ichigo turned his head and didn't say a thing. Everything was illuminated by Eien's fake sun and the view he was looking at, wasn't a nice scene. Skeletons were literally flooding out of the Gates, tired and distracted Shinigamis couldn't stop them any more. It seemed like the Hell had thrown all its forces and wanted to make a hell out of SS.

That was bad. Really bad.

Ichigo stretched out his hand to the left. He murmured to Renji to step back. Shinigami fulfilled it; he had no more questions.

Air whirled around Ichigo's fingers and it made a growling sound. The space separated, showing chaotic and mysterious darkness, full of strange flashes. By looking at that, you might see some bizarre things, or not things, but memories of past, future and reality. The eye seen here and there, an old ruined city, metal constructions. It all could be seen in the gap between dimensions – Garganta.

Then it moved. One movement, another. Abnormally quickly. There weren't any memories there any more – there was only terror. Terror of white masks, howling voices and the no-heart creatures.

Hollows came out of Garganta like an inflow. Pterosaurs, lions, dragons, wolfs, horses, tigers, bears and at last ordinary hollows; all creatures from nightamres and dreams gathered in one place and time. They were made of human's misery and pain, the incarnations of heart-piercing sorrows.

_I'm no different than them_, Ichigo thought. _Well, I used to look like a lizard. And I still can._

Grimmjow's appearance interrupted his admirations of destruction and distress. His companion came closer and patted Ichigo on the back. Or rather – hit.

-Haha, Kurosaki! - Grimmy shouted with a wide demonish smile. - Welcome to hell! Again!

-Yeah, hell, indeed – Ichigo snorted. - Esspecially, when I brought our own 'hell' here.

The hollow, which first appeared, growled happily and jumped. It joined to thousands of its kind, rushing towards Hell Gates and togabitos. They hit the enemy like a wave, crushing, ripping and pushing the creature back where they came from.

-Beautiful – Grimmjow said, enjoying the sweet scent of death. - Just beautiful.

Something curled inside of Ichigo. _Macabre._

Suddenly, they heard the tramp. It was coming closer and closer and after a short while, Nel turned up next to them.

-Wow, Neliel, why so sudden...

-Shut up! Aizen's coming!


End file.
